Revolution of Fate
by For You Blue
Summary: Part II of the Slight Disruption tetralogy. Han, Luke, Leia, Vader Obi-Wan. OT, EU&OC cast. Eight years after A Slight Disruption, much has changed in the galaxy...but not one stubborn Corellian! *Chapter 6 is now up!*
1. Capture and resolution

**Revolution of Fate.**

* * *

**Summary**:

_It has been eight years since the ending of **A Slight Disruption** and much has changed in the galaxy._

_**Han Solo**, former Prince of the Empire and of Alderaan, has been working as a pilot and smuggler in order to support his foster brother, the Jedi in training **Luke Skywalker**, and Jedi Master **Obi-Wan Kenobi**; who are residing on Tatooine to complete Luke's training._

_Meanwhile **Princess Leia Organa**, twin sister of Luke Skywalker, finds herself being hunted by the Empire in an attempt to regain the stolen data plans the Rebellion sent her. The Plans are for a terrible weapon known only as the 'Death Star', that could spell doom for the small Rebel Alliance band, trying to restore the galaxy to peace once more._

* * *

_Welcome to the first chapter of **Revolution of Fate**, it is the sequel to **A Slight Disruption**, which you can find at the link in my profile if you haven't read it yet._

_I hope you enjoy this story and then let me know what you thought._

_Ta._

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars, frankly even if I had the money I don't think I could handle the pressure, Mr Lucas, it's all yours.

* * *

**Chapter One: Capture and resolution.**

* * *

**T**he outer jungles of Adari were relatively quiet for mid-morning, the various bird-life twittered only occasionally in loud warbles.

The unsuspecting, (unusually large,) insect life that happened to settle on one of the zankitri plants, suddenly found itself being swallowed by the aforementioned plant while the snowy volcanos mountain ranges glittered down on the dense jungle.

The almost peace was shattered by the loud thwack of a machete slicing through a large chunk of the vegetation. The vines were pushed aside by a long furry arm and the well over seven foot Wookiee it belonged to, ploughed through the sliced vines and continued along the dirt path.

Following the furry anthropoid was a male human of about six-foot one in height. His shaggy, below ear-length brown hair was plastered to his sweating forehead; he was dressed in a simple singlet and blue pants with a red-Corellian bloodstripe.

"Chewie, next time I hear the words," the man sliced through a stray vine with his own machete. "Easy money, I'm going to pin down the guy; and demand the exact details of this so called 'easy money,' while he stares down the barrel of my blaster!"

Chewbacca wuffed out a laugh, [I'll be sure to remind you,] he assured the human as he pushed aside some thinner vegetation. [Although, Han, I don't think they'd hire us after that sort of display.]

The broad, good-looking features of Chewie's companion split into an ironic grin, "You'd probably be right buddy. At least these mineral deposits were actually worth visiting, even if it was through the back door," Han Solo adjusted the straps of the pack on his shoulders.

"Man these carbon deposits are heavy."

His Wookiee co-pilot wuffed in exhausted agreement, pulling at his own pack, [Maybe we should take a rest,] Chewbacca suggested, stretching out his long arms, Han inclined his head and rubbed his scarred chin.

"Good idea bud," Han slipped off his pack and slumped down on a stray log. Chewbacca sat down on the ground, leaning against a flat rock as he undid the latches of his own pack, Solo grabbed the canteen on his belt and took a swig of the water from it.

"You know it's really not that bad here. Better then Nal Hutta, or worse," Han tossed the canteen over to Chewie. "At least there's fresh air, temperate environment, full load of goods...it ain't half bad."

"I'm glad you enjoy it so much," a sharp, snide voice suddenly came from behind Han.

Solo spun around with his hand already on his blaster, but found another already inches away from his shocked features. The captain of the Millennium Falcon looked up at the wielder and almost gaped in shock.

It was Garris Shrike.

Older and with his black hair now completely grey, the old man was missing one of his cold blue eyes, that had been replaced with a glowing orange receptor.

But, nevertheless, it was the same abusive, hard-nosed slime-ball smuggler that had kidnapped an orphaned Han twenty-three years prior. The same monster who had worked the boy, and at least forty more orphans like him, as slaves; using them to pick pockets and steal for him and his brother.

Solo had escaped four years later at the age of nine while on Coruscant, trying to find refuge from kindly Senator from Corellia Garm Bel Ilibis quarters, then sneaking into the building in the process. Only remembering the Corellian Act at the last second.

Trying to exit back out down the balcony after the lift had malfunctioned, the boy had ended up falling onto one of the lower balconies that belonged to the apartments of the Senator of Naboo, whom decided to foster Han as her own.

Senator Padmé Amidala Naberrie had from then on meant everything to Han, along with her secret Jedi husband, Anakin Skywalker.

Then, after Anakin's betrayal and Padmé's coma induced illness, their twin children, Luke and Leia Skywalker, had become Han's main priority in life.

He'd protect them tooth, nail and blaster right to the end.

"Because," Shrike continued with malicious intent, moving the blaster between Han and the snarling Chewbacca. "You're both about to become permanent residents. On your feet, now!"

The two pilots of the Millennium Falcon stood up slowly.

"Hands on your head, turn around _now_," Shrike barked, they turned around and Han felt the old fear of running into his former slave master slipping.

All that stood before him was a broken, aged man; Solo was even taller than Garris now.

"This is what you've been reduced to, eh Shrike? Robbing people of minerals on a planet that practically gives them away," Han pointed out sardonically, an ironic smirk on his face despite the situation.

Garris stared at him warily, "Do I know you punk?"

Han cocked his head to the side, "Oh I'm so hurt you don't remember me. I'm going to have to punish you for that, old man," he moved quick as lighting to the ground and side-kicked the back of Shrike's legs, knocking the former slave owner to the ground.

Garris let out a shot from the blaster that went harmlessly up into the air, as Chewbacca moved just as quickly as his co-pilot and flung himself at Shrike; pinning the human to the ground and wrestling the blaster out of Shrike's grip, before tossing it aside.

Han got to his feet as Chewbacca got to his own and twisted Garris arms behind his back, hoisting the two-bit being to be face to face with Solo; who had drawn his DL-44 and had it pointed in the scarred features of his former master.

"This is it Shrike. This is the point when you turn around and you leave all nice like; and if I ever see your smirking face around again I'll blast it right off of your ugly head," Solo said slowly, edging the blaster between Garris eyes.

"You've ruined too many lives, including mine for close to five years before I got away."

Hazy recognition began to dawn on the features of the sweating man Chewie had a firm grip on. "Solo? Is that you? You droyking ingrate. I took you in, put clothes on your back and food in that big mouth of yours, and you tell me _I'm_ a disgrace?" He snarled. "That really hurts."

"_Ingrate_? You, Hutt lave, kept hundreds of kids like me as personal thieves for years," Han shot back with a low growl. "Others weren't as lucky as me in escaping, were they? I ran into Dewlanna a few years back, she told me _everything_ Shrike," he revealed.

Garris turned his head to the side as Han continued.

"All I can say is that it's a pity you didn't share the same fate as those poor kids and your disgusting brother."

Shrike turned back and looked him square in the eye, "I could say the same about you, Han. Instead you had to live long enough to become a man and pain in my backside," he spat and Solo dodged out of the way of spittle as Garris continued.

"As big a pain as your parents were to the Republic years ago."

At that Han's eyes narrowed. Shrike had tried playing this trick many times before. Only when he was drunk, had Dewlanna ever gotten any information from Garris about Han's parents, and even then it was only Han's surname of Solo.

"What do you mean?" Han demanded quickly.

Garris folded his arms in an attempt at a smug casualness. "Ah, now see? You always were an easy touch Han. You want information on your folks? You let me go with all your goods, and my life, and I might shout it out as I leave."

Shrike laughed maliciously but stopped almost immediately as Han, expressionlessly, switched the blaster setting from 'stun' to 'kill'. Chewbacca growled viciously under his breath.

"I had a mother and father that fostered me after I left you. I have vague memories of my real parents but they weren't around to raise me; why should I care about information of how they died or what they did?" Solo invoked tonelessly.

Garris swallowed, but smirked, "You say one thing, Han, but I can see in your eyes you're thinking another. You tell your big walking furball to release me at the very least, and I'll tell you something. Give me some of that carbon and I'll tell you more."

Han narrowed his eyes. He knew very well that he couldn't trust the vile creature. But his curiosity had always gotten the better of him. Solo couldn't help thinking about those sad blue eyes and dark hair tying his shoelaces; then the strong hands pushing him out the door into the back alley…it was so dark and cold...

The smuggler swallowed and inclined his head, "All right. Chewie, let 'im go. Keep an eye on him though, bud," Solo ordered, lowering his blaster and stepping back.

Chewbacca narrowed his blue eyes, but wuffed out his acknowledgement and dropped the former slave-master's arms, Shrike rubbed his arms ruefully and glared up at the Wookiee.

The big Wookiee glared right back and bared his teeth as he put a hand on Garris shoulder and forced him to sit on the ground. [Just try something scum, and I'll twist you into a Dantooine pastry coil.]

-xxx-

The huge, dim techno halls of the_ Tantative IV_, (a Corellian Cruiser. Circa just before the end of the Old Republic. It was the flagship of the Senator Princess of Alderaan,) were vacant save for a small, squat Astro droid, and a white clothed figure that appeared to be lithe and feminine.

R2-D2 beeped up at the young woman opposite him. Her fair features were partially hidden under a large, white hood that hooked onto the high-necked white gown she was clothed in. The girl was bending over to place a disk into his system.

"All right Artoo, start recording," the soft, smoky-honey voice of the woman said softly as she straightened up and looked directly down into the Astromech droid's receptor.

"General Kenobi, I need your help. Years ago you helped my family and now I beg you for your help again. My ship has come under attack and I am unable to bring you to Alderaan, I have stored the information vital to the survival of the Rebellion here in Artoo."

Princess Leia Organa spread out her hands, "This is our most desperate hour. Help me Uncle Ben, you're my only hope." She realised her stumble in calling Kenobi 'Uncle Ben,'; but, as she looked to the side, a tall, Golden protocol droid was watching the display.

The young Princess quickly turned off the recorder and darted back behind the tech wall.

It was too late, there was no time to re-record. So the 'Uncle Ben,' line would have to stay there. Leia prayed it didn't fall into the wrong hands.

Artoo whirled and rolled towards C-3po, who immediately began scolding his smaller counterpart.

"At last! Where have you been? They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel; or smashed into who knows what!"

Leia almost smiled as Artoo's response was merely rolling away from Threepio, who complained loudly.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?"

The golden droid went shuffling after his companion; and Organa peered around the wall, removing her hood as she did so; her elegant mouth was pursed in a serious manner and she switched the switch on her personal blaster from 'stun' to 'kill'.

-xxx-

Shrike furrowed his brow, "You know, Han, how the Sal-Solo's are amazingly rich and that your disgusting cousin's mother was a twin sister to your father," he began.

Han inwardly smirked at someone like Garris calling Thracken Sal-Solo disgusting.

_Talk about your pot calling the kettle black._

"Well, when your pops was seven there was a space-accident involving your father and gramps and they were kidnapped by pirates. Of course, your grams thought they were killed. She'd run away with the girl the year before, to go back to livin' with her outrageously rich folks. Your pops decided to stay with your gramps.

"But you see, the Solos _had_ survived; and your gramps raised your father alone after returning to Corellia. Your grams had remarried after, thinking both her husband and son were dead. However, your gramps grew substantially rich enough ten years afterwards to be recognised by the rich Corellian community, as being _very_ much alive." Shrike cackled at this one.

"He'd got very well known as a private ship-builder. I used to work for his company before it went bust. Your gramps would get drunk and wonder around the factory, spilling this story to anyone who'd listen to him, before passing out cold on the factory floor... just in case you were wondering how _I_ know all this drivel."

Han grimaced, "Nice to know, go on," he demanded, pointing his blaster experimentally at Shrike. Garris snarled slightly in response to the movement but continued.

"Your grams was ashamed and begged Solo to be able to see her son again. Your gramps refused; and she died soon after. The Sal's said it was a heart disorder, but common hearsay said she killed herself.

"Jonash Solo, your old man, had become quite well known as a brilliant prodigy; and Cor-Sec was eager to recruit him soon after he left the Intelligence academy on Coruscant." Garris eyed Han. "Obviously intelligence skips a generation."

"Chewie," Solo said automatically in response as he folded his arms over his broad chest.

Shrike turned his head to look at the Wookiee, who had picked up a huge, thick log and snapped it in two like it was made of cake, staring at Garris poignantly.

The scarred man rubbed his neck nervously, "Ah, yeah…so Jonash returned to Corellia with a girl, a Corellian Jedi if you want to believe your gramps's story," Shrike shrugged, Han raised an eyebrow. "At any rate, this girl...Jaina or something like that?" He looked to Solo for confirmation.

The younger man inclined his head, Han had found out his parents names a few years ago.

"Well she was already pregnant with you. Unfortunately for your father he was _very_ good at his job, so good he got caught up in politics with Senator Ilibis. Whom had him out on assignment in Coruscant, three years before the Corellian insurrection, spying on old Palps coming and goings," Shrike yawned and frowned.

"This is boring, what do I look like? A shaman storyteller?"

Han pulled a vibroblade from the inside of his left boot, "Tell you what, you old coot, you can either play taleteller or," he flipped the blade nonchalantly. "I'm done with the threats of violence, and Chewie and myself are going to start partaking in the violence."

Garris snarled again, "Fine, I'll wrap things up for you, your lordship. Eventually, Jonash comes back with some very interesting information regarding the people the Chancellor was seeing or something like that. So Ilibis caused the insurrection and separated Corellia from the Old Republic.

"But, old Palps had found out about your pops spying and traced him back to Coronet city."

"He sent in his private troops to carry out the operation of having your parents executed as spies. But they couldn't find their three-year-old brat. Someone had tipped them off and they managed to get you out the door…" Shrike smirked.

"...and that tip off would have come from me."

"You!" Han got to his feet in a flash, pressing the blaster against Shrike's broad forehead. "Who were you working for?"

Garris shrugged, "Cor-Sec originally. Then it got out that I'd tipped off Jonash and his wife. Hell, Solo, I admired your father, and I really liked your mother. _Stang_, was she a piece of work…!"

As if suddenly remembering that the son of the woman he was commenting on had a blaster barrel pressed into his forehead, Shrike cleared his throat.

"…yeah. Cor-Sec panicked because of the possibility of retaliation from Palps, and kicked me to the curb.

"So I went to work for your Gramps, then a year later that went bust. My brother came to me with an idea. We came from bad stock, why not go back to being in the pick-pocketing and thieving trade? And that's when I remembered you.

"I blamed Jonash Solo, and your Gramps, for the misery in my life. What better way than to add Jonash's only spawn to my crew of poor unfortunates?" He laughed.

"And I found you, didn't I? You've always been like a bad credit, always turning up."

Han swallowed hard, "You scum of the earth, you don't deserve to live," he said in a hushed tone.

Garris shut his only real eye tightly as he felt the blaster twist into his skin, but then felt it drop, opening one eye he saw Solo's mouth set in a firm line.

"But I'm not as low as you, Shrike. Chewie, tie the creep up, we're going to make an unscheduled trip to Kessel."

Shrike almost sighed in relief; but stopped when he watched Han holster his blaster with a mild chuckle, as the Wookiee removed some rope from one of the bag-packs to tie up the former slaver's wrists and ankles.

"We've got a friend there that I'm sure will treat Shrike here with the same curtsey he bestowed on me, and all those other kids, years ago."

-xxx-

Darth Vader, Lord of the Empire, gritted his teeth as his 501st legion appeared. Being marched between their ranks was a beautiful young woman.

The girl had her hands in shackles and clad in the traditional Alderaani white of female senators; her brown hair was wrapped in buns around the sides of her mild, innocent looking features.

However, Vader had been swayed once before by the girl's resemblance to his late wife. _But she is nothing like Padmé_ , he thought with a snarl. _She is manipulative and a deceiver, just like her father. Bail likes to play the innocent as well_.

"Darth Vader. I should have known," the Princess Leia Organa said, as soon as she was pushed forward to be face to face with the lumbering armoured giant. "Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not tolerate this! When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic—!"

Vader interrupted quickly in his artificially deep voice, "Don't play the innocent with me, your highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time, several transmissions were beamed to this ship from Rebel spies." The dark Lord of the Sith lent forward slightly as Organa set her jaw.

"I want to know what you did with the plans they sent you."

Leia looked right back up at him firmly, "I don't know _what_ you're talking about. I'm an Imperial Senator on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan—"

Vader cut her short as he pointed a leather glove clad finger in her face, "You, your highness, are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take her away!" He ordered his stormtrooper legion, who inclined their heads and pushed the Princess towards the other end of the hall.

Organa managed to compose herself and swiftly turned around and spat up at Darth Vader, hitting the side of his mask. "That's for Han!" She yelled out as the stormtroopers pulled her arms behind her back harshly and marched her down the hall.

"He'll never forgive you, you monster!"

Vader reached up to wipe the spittle from his mask as he watched the stormtroopers drag the Princess away. That damnable girl, now she had to remind him that Han wouldn't forgive him for harming his foster sister…

_Han_...where was that boy?

Turning on his heal the Sith Lord marched down the opposite end of the hall, the Imperial commander beside him quickly followed at his side.

"My Lord, holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the Senate."

Darth Vader rolled his eyes, _Save me from incompetent Naval personnel_. "I have traced the Rebel spies to her; now she is my only link to finding the Rebel Alliance and eliminating them," he replied to the stern face commander, who didn't looked convinced.

"She'll die before she tells you anything."

"Leave that to me," Vader responded curtly. "I want you to send a distress signal and then tell the senate that all on board were killed," he smiled to himself. _There, let Bail and any other Rebel sympathisers suffer with the loss of that hope_.

Vader and the commander approached the cockpit; but before they could enter an Imperial officer emerged.

"Lord Vader, we could not find the battle station plans on this ship and no transmissions were made. However an escape pod was jettisoned during the battle, but we detected no life forms aboard it."

Again the Sith Lord rolled his eyes, _I must insist that the Imperial Academy raise their standards on who they admit,_ he thought as he turned to the commander. "The Princess must have hidden the plans in the escape pod." He pointed out, seeing the other officer flush out of the corner of his eye.

"Commander, I want you to personally arrange a detachment to send down to the planet below us to retrieve them. There will be no-one to stop us this time."

The Commander bowed his head, "Yes my Lord," he walked into the cockpit as Vader started to walk in the opposite direction. Suddenly he stopped mid-step to turn his head over his shoulder to look at the officer, who was just about to follow the Commander.

"You. What planet are we orbiting?"

The officer swallowed, "Tatooine, my lord."

Vader growled, snapping his head back around as he marched off, "Of course," he muttered out loud. "Of course."

-xxx-

Leia looked around the vacant, grey walls of her cell in Vader's Imperial shuttle and lowered her head to look down at her shackled wrists, barely visible in the dim lighting.

_Poor Father and Silya, they're going to think Vader killed me_, was the simplest of thoughts that came to the Princess Leia's head.

Silya Shessaun had been like a mother to Princess Organa for the past eight years. Ever since her cousin, Callie Remon, had married Crix Madine and moved to Corellia, Leia had turned to the fair haired, former senator for womanly advice.

(Mostly to avoid her Aunts, who would lecture her endlessly on avoiding the mistakes of her cousin Callie. Whom they acted like had died rather than living very happily with her husband and their four children [Marilou, Vyyk-Han and the twins, Cayle and Kurt.])

The only daughter of Anakin Skywalker had, grudgingly, become slightly more ladylike under both Silya's and her tutor Sabé's influence, (and that horrible Madam Vesta.) But, still remained tomboyish, despite her more elegant way of dressing and speaking.

Leia let a thin smile grace her lips, _ I wonder what Han would think of me_, she thought vaguely, a scowl replacing the small smile. _What do I care? He's never tried to contact me...but…I do care that I may never see him again_.

Princess Organa, however, had had some information about Han. This was a result of finally managing to briefly reunite with her cousin Callie; after exchanging flimsy correspondence for many years.

Two years ago, when Leia had been dating a Corellian smashball player, Fianti Gorn, under the guise of travelling to Corellia to watch the _Corellian Dreadnaughts_ play in the final against the _Belsavis Kretch_, she got in contact with her cousin.

Callie had been completely delighted and very pregnant.

Leia had been able to met the then five-year-old Vyyk-Han, (a bright boy who looked more like his father,) and Marilou, (Callie's and Crix red haired adopted daughter.) then fifteen years old and already, Leia thought enviously, _with the long legs of a dancer_; which Organa would find out was far from the truth.

Marilou studied her adopted cousin, dressed in the finest Coruscant designed high-necked crimson dress and tights, up and down.

"You don't look like either of your brothers," the girl said mildly as she sat down on the sofa across from the Alderaani.

Leia raised her eyebrows in interest and glanced over at a solemn Callie, before looking back at the girl, dressed in a simple green shirt and black pants. "You know my brothers?"

Marilou folded her arms, "Han and Wormie—I mean Luke, right?" She questioned, recognition dawn on Leia's face, as the distinctive Jade eyes in the younger girl's face narrowed.

"You're…you're Mara Jade, aren't you?" Leia questioned, Mara inclined her head. "Han mentioned you…" Organa looked over at Remon, who had her hands resting on her large stomach with a raised eyebrow. "Now it makes sense. Callie, you were on Kashyyyk during the attack and you helped Jedi escape." She turned back to Mara.

"And you're a Jedi, aren't you?"

Jade nodded, "Yes. I'm apprenticed to Master Yoda."

Organa left her cousin's side to sit beside the startled Mara, "You saw Luke? You've really seen him?" She grabbed Mara's hands, the younger girl shrugged and nodded again.

"Thank the Force. He's my twin brother and I haven't seen him since we were four. How is he?" Leia begged for an answer and Mara crossed her legs.

"I haven't seen Wormie for a few years, Han said he was well last time he was here—" Mara began and the brown haired teen looked accusingly over Callie as she interrupted.

"Han's been here? How often?" Organa demanded.

Remon ran her hand over her tightly braided hair, smiling uncertainly. "A few times, he came for the wedding; and when Vyyk was born; and a few times after. Actually, Han was here about a week ago on some business," the dark haired woman said demurely.

"Leia, Alderaan is too closely watched by the Imperials. It's much easier for Han to fly under the radar here, as Cor-Sec would do anything for him; and Crix makes sure of that."

Organa sighed and rested her hands on her face, "Callie, I miss them so much. Does Han…?"

"Of course he mentions you," Callie reassured Leia, waddling over to sit beside her daughter and her young cousin, taking down Organa's hands from her face and squeezing them.

"I show him your letters, he always reads them. You can write to me for Han, but code it if you want to tell Luke or him anything next time he comes."

Leia had afterwards written many letters; but, always in code, Callie had responded that they hadn't seen Han for a while.

Organa sighed in worry. Not even nineteen and she knew there was a large possibility she would be executed by the Imperials for everything she'd done in stealing the Death Star plans; and what had happened on Kattada.

Han and Luke might never know what happened to her...or worse, Luke, through their twin bond, would feel her death intensely.

Leia wondered if their mother and father would be waiting for her in the afterlife…but she then remembered that her mother was only comatose. The young Princess had so longed to see her mother again one day...along with all of her family.

Princess Organa prayed to the Force at least her life wouldn't be in vain, that it might do a large part to bring peace to the galaxy.

* * *

_**There we have it, the first post of ROF, the back story to Han's parents is entirely of my own making, I'm looking forward to posting it in full as a prequel to the ASD tetralogy when completed.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Worrying times

**Chapter Two: Worrying times**

* * *

**H**an looked annoyed as he walked after Chewie down the Falcon's gangplank, looking out boredly at the huge sand dunes and dry, orange-red cliff faces; that surrounded an unassuming, pale carved stone cottage, overlooking the vast canyons.

The Jundland Wastes were an epic representation of why the entire planet of Tatooine was, (well known as,) the armpit of the galaxy.

A scummy atmosphere and, likewise, mostly scummy beings inhabiting it.

"Droyk, I hate this place," Han folded his arms over his broad chest, eyeing off Chewie; who was already scratching his long, chestnut fur from the itchiness of the sweat caused by the morning heat of _Tatoo I _and _II_, blazing down like always.

"But it's safe enough huh?" Solo stretched out his arms. "Safe, sandy…and smelly."

Chewbacca wuffed as he shook his fur, [Well, it _could_ be worse. Now that we got that shipment sold, we can by an air-cooling unit and build that room for Luke,] he adjusted his bandoleer. [And _you_ can get some new clothing. You're starting to smell as bad as the rest of the beings on this planet.]

Han raised his eyebrows they walked towards the stone hut, "Ha! Well you don't exactly smell like flowers under this heat either, fuzzball," the man rubbed the back of his neck, Chewie only snorted in response as they walked up to the door.

About to press the panel, Solo found the door already sliding across and a blond blur, throwing his arms enthusiastically around his shoulders.

"Han! You're back!" The overly eager, young voice might be deeper then it was a few years ago, but had lost none of its exuberance; and Han laughed as he pulled the younger man into a strong hug.

"Of course, kid! We had to take a little detour but we got the shipment there on time, which means enough money for a while," Solo pulled back his foster brother with a grin. "You've grown again, must be this damn heat," he nudged the kid's chin with his fist.

Luke Skywalker beamed up at Han, "So you're sticking around longer this time, right?" He demanded, as Chewie pulled him into a furry hug, "Heya Chewie!" The young man's greeting was muffled by the wavy, chestnut fur of the friendly anthropoid.

Solo studied his foster brother. Though shorter, (at about five foot seven,) –and more graceful in his movements like Padmé– the older Luke got the more he looked like Anakin; with his deep-set blue eyes and tanned skin.

Though training hard, being dressed in the simple, garb of a moisture farmer, hid the sinewy muscular build of the Jedi Padawan. In addition, Luke had had to give up his Padawan braid in favour of the below the ear length, shaggy style Han also sported.

Han put his arm around Luke's shoulders as Chewie finally let go of Skywalker, "Yeah, we'll be around to help build you a room of your own, finally. How's your training going?" Solo inquired, as he and his foster brother walked into the hut.

"Good. Obi-Wan said my lightsaber forms are progressing well, I have the Soresu down pat; and Obi-Wan said I've nearly perfected the Ataru! He keeps telling me that I'm the quickest learner he's ever had," Luke beamed up at the older man.

Solo could help but smile back and ruffle his foster brother's hair, "That's _great_, kid. Where is the old timer anyhow?" He questioned, looking around the hut and not seeing sight of Kenobi.

Luke shrugged as he sat down on a chair and poured Han a drink from the decanter on the caff-table, "He's gone to Anchorhead to pick up some things. I was just about to head over to Uncle Owen's. He's purchasing some droids today and wants to make sure he isn't being swindled," Skywalker passed Han the cup of water and poured another for Chewie.

"Did you want to tag along?"

Solo took a sip of the water and sighed, "Golly gee, sounds like a great day out; buying junky droids with old Uncle craggy-face," he laid down on the sofa opposite Luke and crossed his legs, putting his hands over his face. "No thanks," Han's muffled voice refused.

Luke smiled to himself as he got himself a cup of water, "All right then. I'll just have to let Aunt Beru know that I'll have to eat that huge meal she's cooking up, by myself," he said demurely, as Chewie sat down on the arm rest of Luke's chair.

One hand lowered from Han's face and the hazel eye that had been hidden underneath it, peered over to look at the smirking, fair-haired teenager, who was rubbing his cleft chin in mock thought. Chewbacca wuffed in amusement at the exchange.

"I think she also mentioned something about Air Cake…"

Han removed his left hand from his face and rolled over onto his side to glare at Luke, "That's blackmail, junior. Pure and simple," he pointed an accusing finger at Skywalker, who just kept smirking.

"Don't you give me that smirk, kid! I _taught_ you that smirk…ahhh," Solo sat up and they all got to their feet. "All right you. Pain shared and all that...well, on that note, I guess it's off to Uncle grim-features."

Luke looked up at Han as they all walked towards the door, "Hey, is that a new one?"

"Oh yeah. I've been working on that one for a while, you know craggy-face gets dull after a while," Solo replied as he pushed Chewie out the door jokingly ahead of them.

Skywalker put on a look of mock surprise, "Really? I thought classics never died…well except for your ship..."

"Oh great, once, just _once_, I get us stranded in the Northern Dune Sea; and the Falcon's branded for life by one smart-mouthed kid!"

-xxx-

Han looked over surprised at Luke as they sped towards the Lars homestead across the Jundland Waste. "So Darklighter is sneaking into the Rebellion, huh?" He questioned, his foster brother nodded his fair haired head, resting his arm on the passenger side of the landspeeder.

"Yeah," Skywalker looked out into the vast landscape speeding past. "Biggs made a few friends at the Academy; and they're all planning to jump ship to join up," Luke looked back at Han, who had his jaw set as he drove. "Callie still works for them, doesn't she?"

Solo turned his attention back ahead and shook his head, "Kid, I know where you're heading with this," he eyed his foster brother, who shrugged and folded his arms. Han shook his head.

"I know you want to help. But I'm still on the side of Uncle Ben, you need a bit more training; and it's far too dangerous. The Rebellion is on the Empire's personal hit list right now for the obvious reasons—'

"But Han, that will still be the case even if I'm a Master Jedi," Luke argued, his blue eyes narrowed. "I know we could help, I feel like we're turning a blind eye to their struggle."

Han chewed his lower lip as he kept his gaze ahead, "Hmm. But you know, Luke, the Rebellion would love to flaunt a Jedi amongst their ranks. Sooner or later Vader will hear about you; and then what do you think will happen?" He questioned dryly.

The young Jedi rolled his eyes, "I know you're trying to protect me again, Han, and you're right. And Obi-Wan is right," Luke stared poignantly at his brother. "But what if they ask for our help?" He pointed out.

Han shrugged as he turned the controls, "Well, it hasn't happened yet, but I guess you never know," older man reasoned. _Here's hoping we can avoid that possibility for a while yet. You're not ready kid_, Solo glanced over at his foster brother with a shake of his head.

Chewbacca wuffed from the back-seat and pointed ahead. [We're almost there, looks like your Uncle and Aunt are waiting for us,] the Wookiee changed the subject. Up ahead, waiting outside of the partially underground homestead, were two figures; one more slender and shorter than the other.

Han steered the speeder up to them and pulled it to a halt. Luke hopped out first, embracing Aunt Beru, and Solo and Chewbacca jumped out afterwards; the Wookiee stretching out his long legs.

Owen Lars eyed his eldest nephew, "Han." The rough clothed moisture farmer greeted drearily.

Solo smiled winningly in response and took the offered hand of Anakin Skywalker's step- brother, which was just as rough as Owen's clothing.

"Hey, Uncle Owen. How has the moisture farming trade been treating you?" Han faked interest, as he withdrew his hand and folded his arms over his chest. Although Owen wasn't the bad sort, his occupation was almost as dull as he was.

Not sensing the cynicism in the younger man's voice, or choosing to ignore it, Owen replied, "Well. That's why we have enough to pick up a couple of droids from the Jawa traders," he grunted out a response as he folded his own arms.

"How's your 'trade,' been going?" Lars inquired with obvious disapproval.

Han rubbed his nose. "Oh, well, we made a good shipment, didn't we Chewie? Enough to build Luke a new room; buy some clothing; air coolers; a new landspeeder for Uncle Ben... probably that new skyhopper Luke's been after," he replied with a small smirk.

"We're all right."

Owen grunted again, but Beru walked over and embrace Han, "Well, that is very nice to hear, Han," the aging woman assured their eldest nephew, her blue eyes twinkling.

Lars grunted again, looking over the group in the distance.

"Here comes the crawler," Owen quickly walked away from them.

Han put his arm around Beru's shoulders as Owen marched off. "You just say the word Aunt Beru, and I'll marry you and whisk you off to Cloud City," he assured the laughing older woman, who shoved her nephew off playfully.

"You charmer. Go on, off with the lot of you; and Luke? Don't forget to remind you Uncle to make sure if he gets a translator droid that speaks Bocce," Beru dismissed them with a smile, as she walked back into the homestead.

Luke grinned up at Han as they trudged off with Chewie in tow. "With the junk the Jawa's usually have, we'll be lucky if they can move any gears, let alone speak Bocce," he whispered to Solo.

Han folded his arms over his vest. "Well, let's get this over and done with as quickly as possible. The sooner we get old grim-features his droids, the sooner we can eat and then go to the Anchorhead cantina before Uncle Ben gets back," Solo mentioned, Chewbacca barked out his agreement.

Han grabbed his foster's brother's shoulder, "But kid, try to hold your liquor a bit better than last time. I swore old Kenobi was going to slice me into a million pieces every time you threw up that night and the next morning."

Luke looked embarrassed, "I'm getting better...and anyway, it was only that randomised drink I had that was the clincher—"

Solo put his arm around the younger man's shoulders as he interrupted with a sigh. "Luke, Luke. Kid, I hate to tell you this, but that was the _only_ drink you had," he reminded his brother wryly.

"Really?" Skywalker looked surprised as they stopped next to where the huge sandcrawler had halted and Owen was already arguing with one of the small, smelly hooded Jawas who inhabited it; as the other Jawas rolled out and ordered about a variety of droids.

Solo nodded his head with an evil grin, Luke looked embarrassed as they sided up next to Owen, who was just finishing off his negotiation with the Jawas.

Han, Luke and Chewie trailed after Lars, inspecting the unimpressive collection of junk being passed off as working droids.

Owen stopped at an R5 and nodded, "Hmm. Luke, check that one over." The head Jawa motioned to an R2 unit next to the R5 and Lars shook his head. "No, not that one."

Han looked cynically at the faded R5 unit as Luke bent down to inspect it, then his gaze fell on the familiar looking, but very grimy, R2 unit beside it.

"You've got to be kidding me," Solo exclaimed, squatting down and wiping out the muck from the receptor unit, before checking the droid's serial number. "Artoo? Is that you, short-stack?"

The droid focused on Han, then beeped and warbled, not recognising his former Master's foster child.

Han patted the R2 unit's blue dome, "It's me, Han," he assured Artoo, who beeped and warbled loudly, his dome swinging around happily.

Luke noticed and knelt beside his brother. "What's wrong with this little guy?" Skywalker questioned. Instantly Artoo recognised the similarity in tone of voice to Anakin Skywalker; and beeped just as loudly at Luke, who turned to his foster brother. "Han?"

Solo got to his feet, his hand still resting on the droid's dome, "This is R2-D2. He was Mom's droid, you probably can't remember. I haven't seen him since Bail gave him to Raymus Antilles about fourteen years ago," his gaze wondered over to where Owen was having an argument with a tall, golden protocol droid.

"Oh no. Artoo, you didn't bring _him_!" Solo groaned loudly, smacking his forehead.

Unfortunately, the loud outburst from Han caused the aforementioned protocol droid to notice the two young men and the Wookiee, standing around Artoo.

"Sirs? Did my counterpart upset you?"

Luke watched with amusement as annoyance filled Han's features as the droid bumbled over towards them.

"Hide me. Burry me in the sand, for the love of the Force," Solo whispered offside to Chewbacca, who looked equally miffed as Skywalker as to why.

Well, until the protocol droid began to talk again.

"What are you carrying on you short-circuiting mismatch of parts? What?" The protocol droid looked over at Han who looked plain as C-3PO began his happy ranting. "The maker! It _is_ you, Master Han! My goodness gracious, I never thought I would I would ever see you again."

Han folded his arms, chuckling sarcastically, "Really? Isn't that a funny coincidence, goldenrod? I hoped you _never_ would," Solo replied with mock enthusiasm.

Threepio cocked his head to the side, "Oh...well then I am sorry, Master Han," he quickly apologised, Solo turned and thumped his head against Chewie's furry shoulder repeatedly; leaving the protocol droid further confused. "Was it something I said?"

Memory came back to Luke at the whiney voice, "Threepio," he remembered, the droid set his receptors on the other young man, and Skywalker sighed. "It's Luke."

"Why Master Luke, you are all grown up! My goodness this is a turn for the best in our existence, wouldn't you say, Artoo?" C-3PO questioned his counterpart, Artoo whistled and rocked back and forth.

A clueless Owen Lars wondered over, "Excuse me? What's going on here?" He demanded.

Han put his hands on his hips, "These two droids were our mother's. Now they're here, I'm buying them back," Solo pulled out some coins, pressing them into the nearest Jawa's claw. "There, more than enough."

Owen narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What are they doing here?"

Luke shrugged, "I have no clue. Han?" He questioned his older foster brother, who looked troubled, whereas he'd been annoyed before; realising that Bail had entrusted the droids to Captain Antilles, because Raymus would keep them safe.

_Something must have happened..._

Han looked poignantly at Luke, "I'm not sure. Perhaps we should get these guy cleaned up. Uncle Owen, can we borrow your garage?" He asked the frowning moisture farmer. "I'll pay for the oil."

Lars shrugged, "Whatever. Just make sure if they start acting funny you either have their mind's wiped or blast them," he grunted.

"Oh my…" Threepio whimpered in a terrified voice.

Luke sighed, "All right then. C'mon you two," he ordered the droids, Han followed his foster brother and the droids ,with Chewbacca in tow; who growled softly to his co-pilot.

[What's troubling you, Han? I know that look, young one.]

Han shook his head, "Wait a moment, let the droids explain why they're here. I'm only worried something's happened," he whispered back. The Wookiee inclined his head and they followed the droids and Luke down into the garage.

-xxx-

Luke flicked the switch that lowered Threepio into the oil pit, while Han started cleaning Artoo with a rag.

"What are you two doing here, Threepio?" Solo demanded as Luke wondered over to help his foster brother with cleaning the R2 unit while Chewie watched C-3PO.

"The Tantative IV was attacked by Imperials above this planet—" The gold protocol droid began, Skywalker looked alarmed and interrupted.

"I _knew_ I saw a battle in the sky yesterday! Biggs told me they were nothing but a couple of freighters, why were you being attacked?"

Artoo beeped and whistled, Han paled and Luke looked upset, _Droyk no_... "You're not serious? Leia was on that ship!" Solo grabbed the alarmed droid, who beeped even louder and whirled around his dome as Han gave him a shake.

"He's quite serious, sir. I didn't interact with her highness directly, but Artoo claims to be carrying a message of great importance from her, addressed to General Kenobi," Threepio revealed.

Han rubbed his mouth and smacked the top of Artoo's dome in panic. "Show us the damn footage, short-stack; we'll grab Kenobi on the way if we need to," Solo commanded.

Artoo rocked back and forth and swivelled his dome.

"Leia encrypted it so you could only show it to Kenobi? Classified, huh?" Han kicked the ground. "Damn it, what was that girl thinking? Jumping the gun like that, she's just like—"

"You?" Luke interrupted worriedly, leaning against a workbench.

Solo growled and marched out of the garage; Chewie wuffed and followed him out, ducking his furry head so his large frame didn't hit the top of the door way.

Skywalker patted Artoo's dome before handing Threepio –newly emerged from the oil bath– a hydrospanner. "See if you can override Artoo's programming; and I'll try to get in contact with Obi-Wan," he ordered Threepio, as the elder of the Skywalker twins left the garage in pursuit of his foster brother.

"Han!" Luke called after his foster brother, Han was marching towards the landspeeder with Chewbacca close behind him. The young Jedi groaned and ran after them quickly across the flattened sand.

"Han, wait up! What are you doing?"

Skywalker grabbed the older man's shoulder and Solo looked down at him sternly.

"I'm going to drive the speeder back to hut and take the Falcon to Mos Eisley; then I'm going to get in contact with Bail and get him to tell me what in blazes is going on. I'll send back Chewie with the speeder as soon as we get to the hut."

Han hopped in the front of the speeder. "Get in contact with Ben; and then meet me in Mos Eisley as soon as you've gotten the message from little sis."

Luke folded his arms, "Are you sure _you're_ not jumping the gun here, Han? Maybe you should wait for Obi-Wan to get back," he pressed his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "Then again…"

Han sighed, and rested his hands on the console as Chewbacca sat down beside him, "Kid, you've gotta trust me on this one," he looked firmly at the younger man.

"We need to find out right now what Leia was doing to get herself arrested. Contact me when you get to Mos Eisley." He started up the landspeeder and Luke stepped back as it sped off in the direction of the Jundland wastes with its trademark screeching whine.

Skywalker's eyes narrowed in worry, as he kept watch as the fast moving transport disappeared in the distance. "I hope you're all right, Leia," Luke whispered to himself as he turned to walk back to the garage.

-xxx-

The spaceport of Mos Eisley –as always– was crawling with verminous beings, and various seedy deals being conducted between the varied throng, clustered in the dimmest corners of the building.

Han, (keeping close watch on whatever being happened to be closest as he travelled through the spaceport,) quickly walked over to the intergalactic coms set up, clustered in a group against a far wall.

The captain of the Millennium Falcon stopped at a vacant booth and stepped inside the booth that sealed shut behind him.

Checking to make sure it was in working order, Solo pulled a blocking code chip out of his vest pocket and inserted it into the switchboard. The pleasing hum of a working blocking chip emitted from the machine and Han plugged in a headset, before dialling in Bail Organa's private line.

After a couple of clicks, the holo-pad shimmered to life and the pleasant, tanned features of Alderaan's former senator appeared; showing Organa from the shoulders up, looking much greyer and worn then when Han had seen him last.

"Bail," Solo greeted slowly, Bail's eyes widened kindly and he smiled broadly at his foster son, as soon he recognized the voice of Alderaan's adopted Prince.

"_Han? Oh thank the Force! I never thought to see you again, son. You've changed so much...I'm so pleased you're safe_," Organa's relieved tone did nothing to mask the worry all over his face and in his broken speech.

Han picked up on that quickly, "Yeah, it's been a while," he rubbed the scar on his chin getting straight to the point. "Bail, what has Leia been up to? Here on Tatooine we just got an unplanned visit from Threepio and Artoo. What has Leia done? Where _is_ she?"

Organa interrupted with a sob, his face fell into his hands, "_Oh Force, Han…she's dead! Those Imperial bastards killed everyone aboard the ship and then blew it up_," he moaned.

Solo reeled back for a moment, then shook his head.

"No...no she's _not_. Bail, listen to me," Han demanded, the Prince of Alderaan lifted up his eyes to make contact with the younger man's firm gaze.

"Leia _can't _be dead. Vader wouldn't kill her, because he knows I'll never forgive him for it." Han rubbed his jaw. "Luke didn't feel _anything_ and you know he would have. I know she's alive."

Bail rubbed his eyes, "_You're—you're probably right son...did Artoo mention what he had in his data_?" He questioned suddenly.

Solo folded his arms over his chest. "No. I was hoping you could tell me. Artoo said it was from Leia for Uncle Ben— Why were the Imperials after it? What is so important that she could be carrying?"

Organa looked aside, "_The plans and technical read out of a terrible weapon the Empire is building. Vader is currently in charge of its construction, it's called a Death Star_." He looked back at Han's face for any sort of recognition; but the younger man's features remained plain.

"_Vader never mentioned it_?"

Han shook his head, "Not around me, no. He was always off running around like a good little pet for his royal many-wrinkles. I hardly saw him in the last couple of years," he frowned in thought. "Do you think he would have taken her to this 'Death Star'?"

Bail shook his head defeatedly, "_I have no idea Han. I wish to the Force I knew. Vader could have taken her anywhere_," he rubbed his mouth.

"_We need those plans, this power station has the power to destroy entire planets, if you could get Artoo to Alderaan_—"

Han held up his hands, "Whoa, hold it, Bail. I'm only interested in rescuing Leia. I don't give two pallies about your people and their grand plans for bringing down the Empire at the moment; I only want Leia safe," he snapped pointing his finger at Bail.

Organa looked pained, "_Son, please be reasonable. This information will be a huge step in keeping us all safe...who knows how long it will be before the Emperor starts using this terrible new weapon to try and keep us in order?_"

Solo growled, looking down at his boots, "It's all this delusion of grandeur that's gotten my foster sister in trouble. Leia could die or already have been executed, and all you're concerned about is about a new weapon the Empire is flaunting."

Han's eyes snapped up and their hazel orbs looked colder then Hoth ice.

"I'm getting her back safe, Bail."

Organa smiled, "_I know you will. But please, think about what I said and talk it over with your Uncle Ben_," he begged.

Han inclined his head but didn't answer.

"_Well then, young man, I'll let you go. Please take care of Luke, and of yourself. Leia knew what she was doing, Han,_" Bail said sadly. "_Luke and Leia aren't children anymore, as much as it pains me to let Leia go_."

Han rubbed his mouth, "Yeah, even Luke…he's such a hot shot now. But he still needs someone steady around him still, to keep him out of trouble," he shrugged.

Bail raised an eyebrow with a little bit more mirth then he'd had a few minutes ago.

"_And that will always be you, Han. You've been the twins rock like you were your mother's in those last years before you were separated_," Bail folded his arms over his grey vest. "_Don't feel guilty about leaving Leia, either. She knows you love her, and she has been well loved and looked after here_."

Solo nodded with a sigh, "Yeah...still, I think I'm in for a war of words. I'll see you soon Bail, may the Force be with you," he farewelled, Bail inclined his head.

"_And with you Han, keep safe,_" Organa reached over to switch off his holo-com and Han waited for the hologram to fuzz out, before removing the chip from the machine.

-xxx-

Obi-Wan Kenobi, (famed Jedi General of the Old Republic,) looked much older than his fifty-five years. His red hair had become completely grey and his face lined; but his blue eyes retained the same twinkle they'd always worn, especially around his young, exuberant Padawan.

Kenobi been greeted by the worried aforementioned Luke, (flanked by Chewbacca and the droids C-3PO and R2-D2,) when he'd arrived back at the hut after buying a few supplies in Anchorhead. After being informed what was going on, Obi-Wan immediately agreed they should set off.

Packing up a few things, they all got into the speeder and Chewie drove them towards Mos Eisley, "Well my little friend," Kenobi addressed Artoo. "How about you show me the message from the Princess Leia?"

The astrodroid –tied to the back– whipped his dome around to regard Kenobi, as they sped past the huge sandstone cliffs and seemingly endless tracks of sand.

Luke, seated beside Obi-Wan, turned his head to look down at the armrest between the two back seats; where Artoo projected a perfect miniature hologram of a hooded, white clothed girl. "Is that…Leia?" Skywalker said, with emotion heavy in his voice as the hologram of the Princess began to speak.

"General Kenobi, I need your help. Years ago you helped my family and now I beg you for your help again, my ship has come under attack and I am unable to bring you to Alderaan. I have stored the information vital to the survival of the Rebellion here in Artoo."

Leia spread out her hands, "This is our most desperate hour. Help me Uncle Ben, you're my only hope," the young woman looked over her shoulder and bent down to switch off the recorder; Artoo switched of his holo-projector as the image turned fuzzy.

Obi-Wan rested his hand on his chin and looked up at his Padawan, "We need to get to Alderaan as quickly as possible," he informed Luke.

The fair-haired young man blinked, "But what about Leia? You know Han's going to want to go after her," Skywalker pointed out. "I can tell you that my feelings are more in line with Han's. I want to rescue my sister first; and I know that is selfish…"

Kenobi inclined his head, "It is, but it also human to want to protect those we love," he informed his apprentice with a smile, then quickly turned serious. "I don't know how we're going to convince Han. If he's put his foot down, I can't think how to change his mind."

Chewbacca wuffed from the front seat and growled something, Threepio, seated beside the Wookiee, looked over at him as Luke chuckled behind his hand.

"I hardly see how threatening Master Han with permanent prevention from reproduction, is going to help our situation," the protocol droid sounded appalled.

Luke threw back his head and started laughing louder at the tone in Threepio's voice, Kenobi even managed a smile.

-xxx-

Han sneezed violently as he sat in the booth at the dingy cantina, glancing around at the seedy inhabitants. _I hope the kid and Uncle Ben get here soon_, he thought worriedly, taking a sip of Alderaan ale.

A pretty, if grubby, female humanoid walked over and sat beside him, but Solo was too lost in his own thoughts to pay her much heed, even as she sided closer to him. Han only absently put his arm around the girl and took another mouthful of ale.

_You'd better be okay, little sis. _

* * *

_**There we have it. Peace and love and keep up the reading of all good fanfiction!**_


	3. Misconceptions

**Chapter Three: Misconceptions**

* * *

**L**ord Vader marched down the corridor and stopped at the door to Princess Leia's cell, he waved his hand over the panel and ducked his head as he entered the cell, the young woman was glaring at him, but she wore an expression of uncertainty.

Vader's keen eye caught the Princess nimble fingers slipping something tightly into her right hand which she clenched shut, shielding it from view quickly, but not quickly enough.

Darth Vader studied the Alderaani Princess.

_Beautiful. Just like **her**_.

But that wasn't it. He'd seen this girl before with Han, and not as a child. She had been as she was now, (only a little older perhaps,) in a vision many, many years ago; when he had still been Anakin Skywalker.

This could prove valuable information.

Han had been holding this girl's hand and had flung himself in front of her. It had been obvious that he cared about the Princess very deeply..._perhaps more than as a foster sister.  
_  
"Your highness. How are you finding your accommodation?" Vader invoked tonelessly.

The young woman eyed him with contempt, "Most austere. What do you require, Lord Vader?" Princess Organa asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Darth Vader bent down to the girl's level, "Where is Han?" He demanded bluntly.

Leia shook her head and looked down at her lap, her eyes narrowed, "I don't know Lord Vader; even if I did, do you think that I would tell you his location?"

"I think your highness, you are not in a position to be stubborn," the Sith Lord replied. "You are scheduled to be terminated, if you do not comply with Tarkin's wishes; and, as he is serving the Empire—"

"You are no more than being held on a leash by him under the Emperor's command," the fiery Princess finished, her brown eyes blazing. "I do not want my last remaining hours –if they may be so– being enchained in the same manner, your lordship."

Vader snarled, "So be it," he turned on his heel, glancing back over his shoulder. "What is it that you have in your right hand?" He invoked, dangerously calm.

Leia shook her head.

"Do not feint innocence with me your highness." Vader waved his hand and the Princess struggled to keep her hand clenched. But it inevitably snapped open and the carved piece of wood on the gold chain went flying towards the Sith Lord, who snatched it from the air and studied it closely.

"Who gave this to you," Vader hissed in surprise as he recognised the childlike carvings in the japor snippet. "Han gave this to you, didn't he?" Anakin Skywalker started to slip into his mannerisms.

Princess Leia pursed her lips, "I...Han gave it to me many years ago, he said it was so that we would always have a connection." Her strong facade slipping as her voice trembled. "Please, if nothing else my lord, let me keep it. It's just a simple trinket of no value to anyone else."

Vader looked down at the petite young woman, humility at last? "I think not. I will keep it as I am a custodian of the Empire's property; and you and this 'trinket,'" he looked at the snippet. "Are ours."

The Sith looked into the door way, "And now, your highness…"

Leia looked over at where two soldiers walked in. Floating into the cell behind them, was a huge, floating, black torture droid; the young woman's gaze went immediately to the sharp needle protruding from it.

"…we will discuss the location of this battle station plans," the Sith lord finished.

The young woman looked fearfully up at Vader as the door to her cell slid tightly shut, shielding the torture session from the patrolling guards; and muffling Princess Leia's agony filled screams.

-xxx-

"We got in contact with the Lars," Obi-Wan mentioned to Han as their small group made their way down the alley ways of Mos Eisley, to docking bay 94, where the _Millennium Falcon _was berthed.

The seedy characters taking little notice of them, minus one cloaked figure almost keeping in step with them, Luke's eyes narrowed as he felt the presence as they turned round a bend.

"They've gone into hiding—" Kenobi continued before being interrupted by his young apprentice, newly clad in a dark brown hooded cloak, black tunic and shirt, brown pants and shining black boots.

"Master, there's someone trailing us," Skywalker whispered to his hooded companion. Chewie silently snarled and looked over his shoulder and Han put his hand near his blaster holster. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he tentatively reached out with the Force.

"It's a young woman, strong with the Force, I don't sense any deception within her, but still, keep walking and we shall wait to see if she makes any sudden movements," Kenobi replied quickly, his worn blue eyes latching onto Han half a second after he'd spoken.

"No shooting first for once, Han Solo."

Solo rolled his eye. He swore Kenobi still talked to him in the same manner the Jedi Master had done when he'd first met him nearly nineteen years ago.

Luke put his hand absently on his lightsaber...Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. Even though he himself couldn't feel hostility from their tailer, they might be masking it with their strong Force abilities.

They rounded another corner before they could hear the footsteps much closer and Chewie and Han –used to these things– took notice of the silent look Obi-Wan and Luke exchanged; as they stopped and turned to confront their follower.

The hooded figure, in the dark green cape, stopped quickly and held up a pair of pale, slender hands. "Hold it," a feminine voice confirmed Skywalker and Kenobi's observations, the woman lifted up her hands and pushed back her hood.

As the woman did so, she revealed jade-green eyes and elegant features; surrounded by red hair pulled back in a long, loose braid that tumbled out of the hood and down the young woman's back.

Han –never the less surprised by how much she'd grown– recognised her first. "Mara!" he rushed over to embrace the girl, who lost her serious expression for the briefest moment and actually smiled as Solo pulled her back; and looked her up and down with shock.

"Hey, who said you could turn into a woman?"

Jade smack his arm as she pulled back, "The laws of nature, you big nerf," she chuckled as she bowed her head respectfully to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, it has been a long time," Mara greeted, her eyes darted over to Luke and her expression changed.

"Wormie, you've grown."

Luke half-smiled, "So have you, Red. What brings you all the way out here?" He tried to cover up the surprise in his voice at how attractive the skinny, red-haired girl had become.

Not quick enough though for Obi-Wan, who cast a knowing eye at Han; who looked amused at the kid's reaction.

"Master Yoda sensed a disturbance in the Force," Mara replied as they continued walking, folding her arms over her chest with a sigh. "So, he decided it was best to send me out here to see if 'help any you need'," Jade quoted her Master as she sided up beside Han.

Obi-Wan rubbed his bearded chin, "I see. So he sensed it long before I did. We are grateful for your assistance, Mara," he smiled at Jade, who inclined her head. "The Princess Leia has been captured; and we have been charged with delivering something to her father for her."

"Alderaan, huh? Mother sends her love, Dad and the boys are still on Corellia, but she is with the others," Mara said in a hushed voice, Luke raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Mother's been trying to get Bail to leave before the Empire goes after him next. The Rebellions are arming themselves for attack on this new..." Jade looked around, "...threat."

Han looked down at the seventeen year old, "This 'threat' is all old man Organa would go on about. We're not going to get back the plans Mara," Solo said firmly. "Or at least I'm not. I'm going to get my foster sister back."

Luke looked uncomfortable, "But Leia told us our first priority was getting the plans to Alderaan," he pointed out.

Han growled in an almost perfect imitation of Chewbacca, who looked mildly offended at the sound from his co-pilot. "I don't _care_ what Leia said. I'm rescuing her if she likes it or not," he said obstinately.

Obi-Wan looked tiredly at Solo. _Qui-Gon, help me think of a way, he sent the request mentally to his old Master. Imagining the smirk on Jinn's bearded features_, Kenobi got his answer back.

"Han," Obi-Wan said almost sweetly, the smuggler turned his hazel eyes to the old Jedi. "Do you remember what Yoda did to you as a little boy, when you wouldn't listen to him?"

Solo looked annoyed, "Ah, no you don't. You promised no more kooky Force tricks on me," his expression changed to one of chagrin as he looked at the rest of the group. "I'm doing this under duress, you all know that right? And Kenobi?" Han glared at Obi-Wan who smiled innocuously in return.

"Yes, my young friend?"

"I'll have you know that I still don't like any of this one bit." Solo marched ahead of the Jedi. Obi-Wan chuckled to himself and sent a mental thanks to his late Master.

The small group walked through the carved stone entrance into the docking bay, and Mara sighed as they eyed the mottled grey _Millennium Falcon_ looming ahead of them.

"Same old same old junk, huh, Han?"

"My baby is the fastest ship in the galaxy, sweetheart, and don't you _ever_ forget it," the swift reply came back from the dismayed captain, who took a rag out of his pocket and strolled over to the ship. Han ducked under his beloved ship to rub her underside with the cloth.

Mara smirked over at Luke. "Hasn't had a girlfriend in a while, has he?" She questioned her fellow Padawan, who smiled at Jade's joke; shyly glancing back over at the younger teenager as Mara walked over to inspect the hull Han was polishing.

The droids followed Chewbacca up into the ship and Obi-Wan nudged Luke.

"Quickly now my apprentice," Kenobi encouraged, Luke nodded and walked quickly towards the Falcon and up the gangplank. Obi-Wan looked around, sensing something, but decided it wasn't important, and followed his fair-haired Padawan into the _Falcon_.

Mara looked up at the underside of the freighter, "She might not look like much, but I like the new modifications." Jade lightly commented to Han as she walked back over to him. Solo half-smiled proudly as he continued to polish his ship.

"Who's heart did you have to break to get those new hyperdrive engines?"

Han raised an eyebrow and lowered the rag to regard the red-haired girl, "Hey, no smart-mouth. And at any rate, there's no way I'm telling you, sweetheart, how I got those beautiful engines that can make point five past lightspeed." He smirked again as he went back to polishing.

"However, I can assure you—"

Solo was cut off when a loud yell of: _"Stop that ship!"_ Echoed across the docking bay; and he and the young Jedi spun around to look over at the squad of Stormtroopers standing in the entrance to the docking bay, their blasters aimed straight at them.

Quick as a flash, Han drew his DL-44 and Mara snapped her purple-pink lightsaber to life, the barrage of red laser blasts began and Han shot back while Jade deflected the blasts effortlessly, with the graceful skill of a well trained Jedi.

Han pushed Jade behind him, "Get inside," he ordered, Mara nodded once and rushed up the gangplank, Solo fired a few departing shots as he himself bolted up into the Falcon.

"Chewie, get us out of here right now!" Han yelled up towards the cockpit.

-xxx-

Chewbacca growled his affirmation back, pushing the controls forwards and guiding the freighter into the air.

The Falcon shot straight up into the atmosphere at such a speed the people near the Mos Eisley spaceport, (including the rest of the Stormtroopers waiting outside,) snapped their heads up to watch the junky ship bolt away from the dusty city.

Han rushed into the cockpit and sat down in the captain's chair opposite Chewie, "All right bud, expect some sort of blockade," he looked over his shoulder at where Kenobi, Luke and Mara were standing in the doorway of the cockpit. "Don't worry, we'll outrun 'em."

"Provided this hunk _survives_ to outrun them," Mara voiced sourly, not impressed despite her previous admiration of the new hyperdrive engines. "What good are state of the art hyperdrive engines if you can't outrun the enemy to make the jump in the first place?"

Solo glanced over his shoulder with a glare. "Watch your mouth sweetheart or I'll jettison you so you can float to Alderaan instead," he snapped back. Mara glanced away and ignored the shocked look Luke was giving her.

The ship began to shake and the Jedi grabbed a hold of the door-frame to steady themselves.

"We need to calculate this right; or we'll end up flying straight into a super-nova. That'll put an end to this fabulous journey real quick." Han continued flicking a couple more switches as he grabbed a hold of his controls. "Plus I know a few manoeuvres, we'll lose them."

The Falcon shot through the mesosphere of Tatooine and out into the near space, where –as Han had predicted– two Stardestroyers were heading straight for the much small freighter.

Chewie and Han continued to punch in the codes for the hyperspace jump to Alderaan, Mara pointed at a flashing light on the dash.

"Why is that flashing?"

Han slapped the girls' finger without taking his eyes from the view ahead of them. "It's because we're losing our rear deflector shield," he replied as Jade scowled at him in reply. "Go strap yourselves in, we're going to start the jump."

The rest of the group rushed back towards the lounge and Chewie growled to his co-pilot, [We're all set.]

Solo nodded, "All right, here we go." The Captain pulled back the hyperspace controls and the stars started streaking aside from the cockpit's view windows as the _Falcon_ gracefully shot into hyperspace.

-xxx-

Darth Vader walked over to the Death Star conference room table beside Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin.

Despite his great loathing of the sharp featured old man, the Emperor had given Lord Vader explicit orders that he was under Tarkin's command for this mission.

"So you have spoken with the Princess," Wilhuff commented to the much taller man, who inclined his head, stopping mid step and reaching up to his helmet. "Troubles with technology my Lord?" Tarkin snipped in observation.

The Sith Lord inclined his head again and started to unlatch his helmet, pulling it off from the suit and running his hand through his greying hair.

"It's this new viewing program," Vader explained, a look of annoyance on his scared features. "It keeps shorting out." He thumped the helmet down on the table.

Tarkin looked down at the helmet with disdain, "Yes. Well, I'm sure with your technological prowess, it won't take long to repair it," he glanced back up at Darth Vader. "You were saying, Lord Vader?"

The fair haired man folded his arms over his chest, "She's shown continual resistance to the mind probe. It could be a long time before the Princess gives us any useful information, if any at all," he commented in his unnervingly soft, natural voice.

Their conversation was interrupted by an Imperial officer who saluted then put his arms to his side. "Sir, the final check-out is complete and all systems are operational. Do you have a course to set?"

Tarkin rubbed his chin as he turned his attention from the officer to Vader, "Perhaps an alternative form of persuasion is in order for the Princess Leia," he mused.

The Sith Lord looked down at the sharp featured Grand Moff, "What do you mean?"

A smirk appeared on the older man's pale features, "I think it's time to demonstrate the full power of this battle station," Tarkin turned his attention back to the solider. "Set course for Alderaan."

* * *

**Ah, and, lucky people, chapter four will be posted within the next week, honest to Force I have it right here.**

**Thank-you for reading and please, let me know what you thought.**


	4. Unpleasant discoveries

**Chapter four: Unpleasant discoveries.**

* * *

**L**eia Organa was used to confronting scenarios, but nothing could have prepared the young Princess for the sight of Darth Vader without his terrifying mask.

The door to her cell opened and Leia's eyes widened at the fair-haired man in his early forties who walked down the stairs. He had terrible, pale scars on the right side of his face, that trailed into a prominent grey streak in his hair. The man's eyes were unbelievably blue and cold.

Leia took her eyes from the once pleasant features and took note of the infamous leather clothing the man was clothed in. "Lord Vader," she realised, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice.

Darth Vader stared at the princess expressionlessly, without the helmet vision she looked even more like his late wife.

"Surprised to see a man and not a monster?" Vader questioned.

The young woman raised an eyebrow and folded her hands on her lap. "I still see a monster. What is it you require of me?"

Vader folded his arms, "_I_ require nothing. The Grand Moff has requested your presence, on your feet," he ordered impassively, motioning to the two soldiers in the doorway.

The princess gracefully got to her feet and offered her wrists to the soldiers. As the group headed out in the hall with their prisoner, Leia stared straight ahead.

"I knew you were not completely a machine, Lord Vader; or you would not have gone to the ends of the galaxy to try and get Han back," Leia said smoothly to Vader, knowing that cold politeness didn't matter anymore. "You must have loved his mother, once."

The Sith Lord studied the young woman, "I did. Although it is none of your concern. She was much like you, but had a civil tongue," he replied as they entered the lift.

Leia inclined her head, "Han always said you just wanted him around to try and keep her memory alive," Princess Organa shot back fearlessly.

There was no reply from Vader, but the princess knew she'd hit a nerve when the man looked down at her coldly as the doors to the lift slid open.

"Move," Darth Vader said firmly, shoving the shackled Princess out ahead of him. The girl nearly tripped up but composed herself, glaring over her shoulder as they began the quick march down the hall to the Death Star's main control room.

-xxx-

Mara slipped off her boots and crossed her legs underneath her, as she sat on the lounge around the holochess table; sitting between C-3PO and Chewbacca, Jade watched R2-D2 play chess with Chewie with a bored expression.

"Now you be careful, Artoo," the protocol droid reprimanded his counterpart.

Artoo chortled in response and used his mechanical claw to hit the switch button, his holographic monster marched forward and picked up Chewbacca's piece, throwing it to the ground.

Chewbacca growled, [That was cheating,] he complained. Threepio looked over at the furry anthropoid.

"That was a fair move, yelling about it won't change anything," Threepio commented in defence of Artoo. Han snorted over from the control panel, where he was fixing some of the communication hardware.

"It's not wise to upset a Wookiee, goldenrod," Solo commented, leaning over the back of the com-chair as Threepio looked over at him.

"But Master Han, no-one ever worries about upsetting a droid."

Han smirked widely, "That's because droids don't pull arms out of sockets when they lose. Wookiees, however, have been known to do that," he motioned to Chewie who put his hands behind his head with a similar smirk to his co-pilot.

Mara patted the protocol droid's metal shoulder, "I have a better strategy for you Threepio, let the Wookiee win," she pushed past Threepio, as the droid looked worriedly down at his arms.

"Oh my."

Jade wondered over to the other side of the lounge where Kenobi was seated on a crate, watching Luke practice Lightsaber drills.

Mara sat beside Obi-Wan and watched Skywalker with an approving nod of her head as she watched him move. "Ataru," she commented as Luke stopped in form IV position and inclined his head over his shoulder at the girl.

"I'm impressed," Mara said honestly, she reached for her Lightsaber and snapped it to life. "Spar?" Her slightly freckled features were lit up by the pink-purple light of her blade.

Luke smiled in response and turned his blue blade around to face Jade's.

Han lent forward in his chair and caught Kenobi's eye, the older man raised a knowing eyebrow at the Captain as the two young Jedi's Lightsabers clashed against one another.

With quick flurried movements, Luke and Mara battled one another, deftly attacking and blocking in turn, stepping around each other. Jade proved the more volatile opponent while Luke seemed more defensive, holding back against the less experienced Jedi.

-xxx-

Tarkin turned away from the conversation he was having with the Lieutenant, as Vader brought the disgusted looking princess towards him.

Pasting a false smile on his face, the pale skinned man looked down at the lithe young woman.

"Well well, Governor Tarkin. I should have guessed you were here to hold Vader's leash," Princess Leia said swiftly, her brown eyes narrowing at the Grand Moff in disgust. "I could smell your foul stench from the moment I was brought on board."

Tarkin smirked, "Ever so charming, as always," he reached over and held her chin in his thin, skeleton-like index finger and thumb. "It was most difficult to sign the order to have you executed, your highness," the Grand Moff sneered.

Leia twisted her head to remove Tarkin's loose grip on her chin, "I would never have thought you had the guts to do anything like that yourself," she shot back.

Tarkin turned on his heel and walked away from her and Vader, hands clasped behind his back. "Princess Leia, before we have you executed I would like for you to be our special guest at the ceremony to make this battle station fully operational." He turned back to smirk at the young woman.

"No-one will dare oppose the Empire after this, I assure you."

Leia tossed her head and scoffed, her eyes blazing, "You know that the galaxy will not stand for this tyranny. Tightening your grip will only make more star systems slip through those gnarled fingers of yours," she said coolly.

Grand Moff Tarkin leaned forward raising a finger in the girl's disgusted face, "Certainly not after we've demonstrated the full power of this battle station," he studied the girl's stoic features for the slightest of moments, before turning around again, walking away slowly.

"In a way, you have been instrumental in the decision," Wilhuff looked over his shoulder to see the princess reaction, but Leia remained emotionless, at least physically.

Tarkin smirked, _This is all too easy. Better to just drive in the final nail then to drag it out any longer, though it is amusing, horrid slip of a girl... _

"Since you will not tell us of the location of the Rebel base, I have decided to test this weapon on your home planet of Alderaan." Wilhuff motioned with a disinterested hand at the blue, beautiful planet visible though the viewing window of the control room, turning around slowly to see the princess reaction.

Leia's eyes went wide, all pretence gone. _My home, my family... _"No! No you _can't_! Alderaan is a peaceful planet that has complied with all the Empire has—!"

The over dramatic Grand Moff interrupted her with a raised voice full of contempt. "You might well suggest another target then, your highness," he slithered forward and Leia –against her better convictions– leaned back against Vader's armour covered chest.

"I grow tired of these games, Princess, so I will ask once more. Where is the Rebel Base?"

The horrified Princess Organa looked over at her home world, swallowing hard, _ I could tell them Dantooine, but all those good people...Alderaan...wait, somewhere close to Yavin, they could...if...yes..._ Leia looked away lowering her head.

"Phindar. They're on Phindar."

Tarkin rubbed his chin, "There you see, that was not so hard," he looked up at Vader. "Seems the girl _can_ be reasonable, Lord Vader." Wilhuff turned his head towards a waiting Lieutenant. "Continue as I have ordered. You may fire when ready."

Leia looked up, "What?!" She cried out in disbelief, "I told you what you wanted—!"

Wilhuff interrupted her pleas with a sneer, "Your far too trusting, Princess. Phindar is too remote for a proper demonstration of our power—"

"Tarkin," Vader suddenly intervened, both the Princess Organa and the Grand Moff looked up at the fair-haired Sith Lord, who looked serious.

"If the Rebels are indeed on Phindar, we can travel there and send a squad down to inspect the planet. If not, we can return here and make an example of Alderaan."

The Grand Moff looked annoyed, "You are not in a position to alter my orders, my Lord," he looked down at the princess. "I think your sympathies are swayed for an _obvious_ reason. However, I will consult the Emperor and ask for his thoughts on the matter."

Wilhuff turned on his heal and marched away down the hall towards the communication room, calling over his shoulder, "Return the Princess to her cell, Lord Vader, then join me," he commanded, disappearing around a corner.

Vader snarled in displeasure, clenching his gloved fingers into Leia's white-cloth clad shoulder he pushed her forward, "Move!" He ordered sharply.

The young woman hissed in pain from the action, but held her head high as she marched ahead. Darth Vader's cloak billowed out behind him as he followed; with four stormtroopers shadowing them back down the grey hallways.

-xxx-

Leia had her binders unlocked by one of the stormtroopers, then she was thrown roughly back into her cell, she looked over her shoulder as the door slammed shut.

Tucking a strand of hair that had fallen out of her left bun back into place, the princess pulled herself back onto the black bench that served as a bunk; and pursed her lips in concentration, shutting her eyes tightly.

Leia hadn't tried reaching for the bond between her and Luke in many years. She was asked to do so in order to protect her twin brother –and those that protected them– from harm.

But now it was time to reconnect that bond.

Princess Organa hoped the bond was still deep enough, so that her message would get through. There was no time to worry if Vader might pick up on a Force signal; no matter how strong her connection to Luke was, or how she was told long ago she could shield it.

Folding her hands on her lap, the young Rebel leader focused her limited, but powerful, skill in the Force. Reaching out in her mind for her twin brother she had not seen in nearly fifteen years.

_**Luke... **_

-xxx-

Luke had his blade poised above Mara's in mid attacking stance, when something warm and familiar flooded his brain, something reconnected with his soul.

A missing piece.

_**Luke... **_

The young man stopped and held up a hand to Mara as he switched off his saber, who likewise paused mid-stance and everyone turned their attention on the fair haired Jedi.

Luke recognised that voice in his head from the hologram Artoo had shown earlier, "It's Leia," he said softly out loud. Obi-Wan looked alarmed and Han leaned forward on his swivel chair as Mara switched off her saber.

_**Leia?** _ Skywalker sent back through the shaky Force connection, trying to reconnect with something lost for a long time.

_**Luke? Luke is that you?**_ Leia's worried voice became clearer, Luke smiled and sighed in relief.

_**Yes, ****Leilia, ****it's me**_, Luke assured his twin, using the old nickname to reassure the young woman he was who he claimed to be. There was a feeling of warmth and a small burst of happiness.

_**You sound so grown up, I didn't recognise your voice**_**.** There was a feeling of sadness flowing from Leia. _All these lost years... _Luke felt them just as deeply as his sister did.

_**It's all right. We're on our way to Alderaan. Are you okay Leia? They haven't hurt you, have they?**_ Luke's telepathic voice raised in concern.

There was a pause from Leia, but her twin's stronger connection with the Force could sense the bruises and pain ebbing from her.

_**I can handle whatever they try to do to me,**_Leia replied swiftly.

_**Listen to me Luke, I want you to go to Yavin 4 as fast as you can, don't worry about going to Alderaan for the moment. The Rebel Alliance is on Yavin 4. I want you to go there and tell them the Empire's Battle Station is headed for Phindar. **_

Luke looked troubled, "Leia wants us to go to Yavin 4," he said out loud. "She says that the Battle Station is headed for Phindar..."

Han looked just as concerned as he interrupted, "Whoa, hold on a minute, Leia's _on_ that battle station …does she know how close Phindar is to Yavin...?Of course she does! She's relying on the Rebellion to destroy the station as soon as it arrives there!" Solo got to his feet.

_**What is going on?**_Leia asked, Luke looked over at their fuming foster brother, who had begun pacing up and down the lounge, his arms folded across his shirt and vest.

_**Han isn't happy with the idea of you staying on the battle station, you will be killed! **_Luke informed her with his own exclamation of trepidation, his twin fell silent. _**Leia...**_

_**I will sacrifice myself for what I believe is right for all of the galaxy, **_the stubborn reply came from the princess.

Solo saw the look of instant dismay on his foster brother's face as he stopped pacing, and all but leapt to the shorter man's side and grabbed his arm. "What did she say, kid?" He demanded, Luke raised his eyebrows, and shook his head holding up a hand. "_What_?"

_**Look Luke, please follow what I have asked you to do. Please. I love you, I always will.** _ Leia broke the connection and Luke tried reaching back through the Force, but sighed in frustration and looked up at Han's worried features.

"She broke the connection," Skywalker said simply.

Han rolled his eyes and rushed over to the left of the lounge and thumped the durasteel wall with his fists. "Damn it all!" He cursed.

Obi-Wan got to his feet and put a hand on Luke's shoulder, glancing over at Han with concern as the younger man repeatedly thumped the wall. "There is not much we can do about this. If this is what Leia believes she must do, then we have to trust her instincts."

Han turned and rested his back against the wall, looking over at Obi-Wan with frustration, "I promised Mom I wouldn't let anything happen to them," he half-whispered, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. "I _promised_..."

Mara nodded resignedly as a plan quickly came to her head walked over to kneel next to Han, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," she shook him gently till Solo looked up into her serious green eyes.

"I've got an idea. What if you drop off Luke and I on Yavin; and then you, Kenobi and Chewbacca go get the Princess off the Death Star?"

Solo half-smiled and patted Mara's slender shoulder, "Now you see, that's a plan," he jumped to his feet and looked over at where Kenobi, (having walked back over to his apprentice,) had a greying eyebrow raised; clearly about to voice his disagreement.

"Obi-Wan, you know better than anyone how to hide from Vader. He could pick up on Luke quickly; and Chewie and I will definitely need Jedi help. Especially if he senses I'm on board, he'll know I'm after Leia," Han spread out his arms as Mara stepped beside him.

"Yes?"

Kenobi breathed out a hard sigh, glancing down at Luke who inclined his head and went to stand beside his foster brother, arms folded over his dark tunic. The aging Jedi looked over at the younger group looking back at him expectantly.

"Oh...yes, all right then."

Han grinned and pulled the startled Obi-Wan into a hug, "Ahh, thanks old fossil!" He slapped Kenobi on the back and walked away from the lounge towards the cockpit.

Luke grinned at Obi-Wan, before turning to follow his foster brother, with Mara and Chewie in tow.

Obi-Wan walked slowly over to lounge and sat beside Artoo. "I'm getting to old for this," he said rubbing his forehead, Artoo bleeped and whirled his dome to the side.

"You too, huh?" Kenobi patted the astro droid's whirling dome, smiling at Artoo. "Let's just hope the Force is with us."


	5. Reunited as it begins all over again

**Chapter Five: Reunited as it begins all over again.**

* * *

"**W**e're coming up on Yavin," Han called out as the hyperdrive notification started to beep out the verification of their arrival at the huge gas planet.

Chewie growled out confirmation as he flicked a switch above the dashboard and the _Falcon_ shot out of hyperspace. Luke looked over his foster brother's shoulder from his position in the chair behind the captain's seat.

"How long till we get to Yavin 4?" He inquired, Han glanced back at him with a smile.

"Not long. Are you sure you're okay helpin' out the Rebels, while Ben and I go rescue Leia?" His foster brother inquired. Luke put his hand on Han's shoulder with a wide grin, _Just like Anakin ..._

"It's better this way. Mara was telling me the Rebellion needs all the good pilots they can get. I'm sure you, Chewie and Master Obi-Wan will be able to get Leia off of that Death Star safely."

Skywalker tried to sound confident, but eyed Han's determined expression with a little less then complete enthusiasm, but he trusted his brother more than anyone in the galaxy (apart from Obi-Wan, Chewie and Leia of course.)

Han patted Luke's saber calloused left hand with a nod. " 'course we will! Mom told me to look after you two; and I'll be _damned_ if I let little sis be killed by the Empire over this stupid little ideal." Solo muttered in annoyed determination, as he and Chewie pulled the ship around.

Luke folded his arms and gazed out at the small, green spectre of a moon vaguely visible against the backdrop of the glowing yellow and orange planet. "Han, about Mom..."

"Hmm?" Han looked over his shoulder at his fair haired foster brother.

"Well, if you get Leia off—" Luke caught the narrowed hazel eyes glaring in his direction. "I mean _when_ you get Leia off of the Death Star, do you think we might be able to go to Polis Massa? Just to visit Mom, see how the treatment is working, maybe?" Luke sounded wistful.

Solo smiled broadly. "Sure we can. It will be something to look forward to once all this bloody mess is cleaned up," Han assured Luke. Chewie barked out his agreement and ruffled Skywalker's hair, both young men laughed at the Wookiee's exuberance.

"So, Leia looks like Mom, huh?"

Luke nodded, "A lot. I can get Artoo to show you the footage if you—"

Solo shook his head as he interrupted, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll recognise her; and we don't want to overload Artoo's sensors, might need him on that trip to Phindar," he commented, though secretly Han had his own reasons.

The guilt factor in that he was failing Padmé's last wishes was bad enough. But to see Leia begging for help would almost push Han over the edge.

He knew he had to remain strong for his family.

-xxx-

The ancient Massassi stone temples of Yavin 4 loomed ahead as the Falcon skimmed over the treetops of the tropical forest. Noise from the freighter's loud, powerful back thrusters, startled the belly-birds in the upper canopy into the air; and sent the squeaking stintarils clambering back down the trees.

The YT-1300 turned itself towards the largest of the ancient buildings, the _Great Temple_, which had been converted into _Massassi Station_, (the stronghold of the fledgling Rebellion for at least the past year.)

"_Unidentified ship_," a vaguely familiar voice broke into the com unit. "_This is the Empire, please give your pass code, or leave immediately. This is your final warning._"

Mara leaned over Chewbacca's chair, "Eleven fourteen thirteen six eleven eight. Twenty-one four nineteen, seven four seventeen. Four one four eleven, eleven eight fourteen thirteen," she said methodically.

Han raised an eyebrow at the girl. _Long live the Rebellion_? He mouthed.

Jade shrugged her slender shoulders in response and static burst through once again, followed by a laughing voices of two children.

"_Mari_!" They said gleefully. "_We a-stole the mic...! Mama...no..._" there was the sound of a struggle, then the gentle voice from before.

"_Vyyk, take your brothers back to the pilot's mess_."

There was a muttered sound from whom Luke guessed was the elder of the boys.

"_I don't care if they'll embarrass you in front of the X-wing pilots just go. Your father should be done soon with his conference. Go on_," there was the sound of stomping footsteps, and the lighter sound of virtually identical squealing voices. "_Sorry about that, honey. What ship are you on_?"

"Only the fastest ship the galaxy, sweetheart," Han broke in with a grin, hearing a delighted cry from Callie Remon-Madine. "We've brought Luke, Obi-Wan and the droids..."

"_Droids_?" Callie inquired in confusion.

"Threepio and Artoo."

There was a short gasp, "_Threepio and...Leia! What's happened to Leia_?" The protectiveness in Callie's tone was identical to Han's earlier worry.

Obi-Wan lent forward, "Callie, could we please wait till we are safely inside the temple, there is much to discuss," he said curtly, with a gentle lilt in his voice however.

"_Of course. We'll open up the top hanger bay for you. See you in a moment_."

Remon-Madine cut the connection and Han nodded to Chewie to start lowering the ship towards the slowly opening stone entrance.

-xxx-

The Falcon neatly glided into the hanger bay. Many Rebel personnel were running around, clearing space in the hanger for the freighter; pilots and mechanical-crew looked up from their tasks to look over at the strange ship.

The _Millennium Falcon_ hissed as it locked its landing gear into place and lowered the gangplank. After a moment, the passengers descended.

The last two down were Luke and Han; the Captain eyeing off the ragtag assemblage with a raised eyebrow; and a snort to himself.

Pushing their way through the congregated crowd, were General Jan Dodonna, Callie and her husband, General Crix Madine.

Callie rushed over to embrace her adopted daughter, then pulled Luke into another hug as soon as she pulled back from Mara, exclaiming how grown-up he was; making the young man blush as Mara laughed at the display of affection from her foster mother.

Crix offered Han his outstretched hand and the younger man took it. "It's good to see you Han. I'm sure you remember Jan Dodonna," the red haired man motioned to the tall, greying, bearded former Imperial General.

Han nodded and held out his hand, "Yes I do. It's good to see you again General," Solo greeted as Jan shook his hand with a small, kindly smile parting his long bearded features.

"Likewise. It has been a long time, young Solo. Almost twelve years, if I remember correctly," Dodonna inclined his head politely in Obi-Wan direction. "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is indeed fortuitous that you survived." He looked over at Luke with a raised brow, when he noticed the lightsaber hilt at his belt.

"This young man is your Padawan?"

Obi-Wan motioned his apprentice forward, "Yes. This is Luke Skywalker, Anakin's son," he introduced, placing a hand protectively on the young man's shoulder.

Jan smiled broadly at Luke and then back at Kenobi. "Well this is further fortuitous! Another Kenobi-Skywalker team," Dodonna looked back at Luke. "Might I borrow your Master for a moment, my boy? His experience as a General during the Clone Wars will be most valuable to our current team."

Luke, not used to all this flourished way of talking, nodded his head. "Sure," he said simply, then felt he had to add more. "I mean, certainly General Dodonna, sir," he added quickly; glaring over at Han, when he heard his older brother's snort of laughter in response.

Callie smacked Solo's arm like he was one of her sons and Han gave her his famous '_Who, me? What did I do_? ' look.

Jan smiled at Luke's enthusiasm and lead Kenobi away from the rest of the group, the two older men talking in low tones.

Han looked annoyed, "They better be quick. We really need to get a move on," he commented to Crix. Overhearing, instantly the petite Callie grabbed Han's arm, pulling him down to her eye level.

"Hey!" Solo complained as his former girlfriend pointed a slim finger in his face.

"Okay, hot-shot, you're coming with us right now to the pilot's mess to explain what's going on."

-xxx-

"...and that's pretty much everything in a nutshell darlin'," Han picked at the food tray in front of him with his fork, then pushed away the relatively untouched meal with a scowl.

Little dark haired Kurt –who had crawled onto the distracted Solo's lap, (sticky and having crumbs around his mouth from already devouring his own sweetcake,)– pulled back the tray and stole Han's dessert cup.

Callie winced, "Leia's so stubborn. I remember Padmé being just the same, but even then she would listen to other people's opinions." She pulled her son, Cayle, (seated on her lap,) closer to her in her worry, the little boy squirmed and tapped her hand.

"Want down Mama," Cayle complained.

Callie obliged, and Han watched as Cayle toddled over to where –on the other side of the mess– Vyyk-Han was looking on in awe; as Luke was demonstrating to his foster sister several lightsaber forms.

Mara had her own pink-purple saber drawn and was slowly following Luke's motions.

Han's eyes crinkled slightly in the corner as he watched Luke switch off his saber to shyly adjust Mara's pose, his hands guiding the girl's arm movements, a slight blush over his tanned face. _Well, well..._

"Han? Han?" Crix's stern voice interrupted Han's thoughts.

Solo turned around and his expression of amusement dropped when he saw the serious expression on Madine's bearded features.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Crix sighed, "I was saying that I was helped off of Corellia, after Cor-Sec was being investigated, by Hal Horn and his young son Corran. Hal is actually Valin Halcyon, he's the only child of Jedi Master Nejaa Halcyon, a famous Corellian Jedi.

"Did Obi-Wan ever mention Nejaa Halcyon to you?"

"No. Anakin did soon after I met him, though. He was a great admirer of his," Han pulled Kurt's sticky hands off his black vest. "I've been chased down by Hal before. He and his kid are going to help out now? More Jedi...interesting...right."

Solo stood up and handed Kurt over the table to his mother, "Time to get going. I'm going to pick up Obi-Wan. C'mon, Chewie," he motioned to his co-pilot sitting beside him.

Chewbacca wuffed and shovelled the last of his food into his mouth.

Luke and Mara caught the movement from the table, and rushed over to follow the quick moving pilot.

"Han! Han wait a moment," Luke called out, his accent still as Coruscanti toned as Han and Obi-Wan's, despite living on Tatooine for the past few years. His foster brother halted as Skywalker jogged to his side and rested his hand on Han's arm.

"Tell Leia I love her and...be careful, huh?"

Solo looked down into Luke's concerned features and grinned in reply, "Don't worry, it's me, remember?" He pointed out as his foster brother rolled his eyes in response.

"Hey! I'll get little sis out safely. You just focus on learning how to pilot one of those X-wing fighters and keeping Mara out of trouble," he winked at the red haired girl who tossed her head in response. "That goes for you too, Red, keep my little bro out of trouble, too."

Mara snorted and folded her arms, "Oh boy," she winked. "You stay safe Captain know-it-all, I'll see you soon," she gave Han a hug and kissed his cheek.

Han kissed the top of her head and nodded.

"Don't worry, I've got Chewie, Kenobi and my baby. The Falcon might not look like much, but she's the galaxy's fastest," he pulled Mara back and ruffled Luke's hair. "I promise I'll get little sis outa that place as quickly as I can," he assured.

Crix sided up to his fellow Corellian and put his hand on Han's shoulder.

"I want you take a member of the Alliance just in case," the bearded features of Solo's former commander split into a smile at the narrowed eyed glare Han shot him. "Not that I don't think you could take on the entire Imperial Navy all by yourself; but how about I give you one of our best? Hmm? How does that sound?"

Han rolled his eyes, "Extra baggage I don't need, but, whatever. If they can help they're welcome baggage. But who in the Hell could you con into this kamikaze mission?" He mentioned doubtfully. Madine raised a reddish eyebrow and Solo sighed.

"Yeah, I know, where did my arrogant confidence go? But that's what anyone _else_ would be thinking."

Luke looked worriedly up at his foster brother, "Don't you believe that! I believe in you, Han," he squeezed his brother's forearm, Mara nodded.

"So do I. Give 'em a taste of Seven Corellian Hells," the red haired young woman shook her fist and Madine winked at his adopted daughter.

"There's your vote of confidence. Now," Crix motioned and Han followed the quick stepping General. Chewie, Luke and Mara tailed after them as they exited out of the mess and into the stone walled hallways.

Madine grabbed a small data-pad from his belt, "I have three Alliance members I think–"

Han snorted as he folded his arms over his chest, "You _think_?"

Madine rolled his blue eyes as he tapped away on his data-pad, "All right, that I can _make_ accompany you on your mission to rescue the Princess. One is Corran Horn..."

"Pass. I don't need his daddy feeling the need to tag along because I might corrupt his son," Solo grunted to Madine's hidden mirth; and Luke and Mara's confusion.

"Next unlucky candidate?"

The general scratched his head, "All right, Wedge Antilles or Kyle Katarn?" Madine offered, Han rubbed his mouth with a raised eyebrow. "How about I introduce you to them? I will mention you're going to have a tougher time convincing Katarn. He likes to work alone and undercover."

"And Antilles?"

Madine shrugged his shoulders, "A bit of a green horn, but a brilliant young pilot and a good marksman," he mentioned, as they approached the soldier's mess.

Solo sighed as he glanced around the room, sunlight streamed in from the high, open windows on the lofty, ancient stone walled area; and then lowered his gaze to look over the noisy rows of Rebel pilots; soldiers; and countless other ragtag beings.

As optimistic as the amount of beings should be as an army, Han knew first hand the amount of stormtroopers in the Emperor's Personal Guard was nearly _double_ to this.

"All right, this Katarn, spy?" Han guessed, raising his voice above the din and pushing back his brown hair from his eyes with his left hand.

"Yes, and a former Imperial stormtrooper officer. He was responsible for obtaining part of the Death Star plans; he's met Princess Leia before."

Han nodded, "Interesting," he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Kyle Katarn! Over by the front entrance, _now_!" He yelled out over the crowd.

Just about all the beings in the mess stopped to look over at the group at the entrance, and silence settled over the entire mess.

Luke almost blushed and Mara kept a confident glare on her face at the staring.

After a moment a lone being stood up, a good looking brown haired man, (about five-foot-eleven,) with a light scruff about his high cheek boned features. The man tossed them a curious look as he stepped out from behind the bench, and walked over to them with a characteristic swagger.

He was dressed in a plain, rough woven tan shirt; and a well worn brown jacket a couple of shades darker then his brown pants, and the same colour as his knee-high boots. A thigh-holster on the man's right thigh, (Imperial officer issue, like Han's own very worn one,) cased what looked like a Bryar pistol, (a modified version of a Bryar rifle.)

The young man looked them over and folded his arms as he stopped in front of them, inclining his head towards General Madine, he then looked appraisingly at Han. "You. I know you. You're Prince Han Solo-Vader, aren't you," he stated –rather than asked–in his gravelly voice.

Han mimicked the slightly shorter man's stance and also folded his arms over his chest. "I was. And you're Kyle Katarn?"

"In the flesh. What can I do for you, your highness?" Kyle questioned, glancing over slightly at Luke, Chewbacca and Mara, before resuming his brown eyed stare upon Solo.

"First don't call me 'your highness.' Han or Solo, make up your own mind on that. And Katarn... hey, I thought katarns were giant Kashyyyk rodents," Solo pointed out, waiting to see how the younger man reacted to the insult as Chewie chuckled.

Kyle smirked and cocked his head to the side, "Who said I'm _not_ one?"

Han let out a loud laugh and thumbed towards Katarn as he looked over at Madine, "Oh I like him. I'll take this rodent, Crix."

"Take this _rodent_ where, exactly?" Kyle inquired with a cautious scowl. Han turned back to Katarn and folded his arms again.

"_We_," Solo emphasised, "are going to go get Princess Leia Organa off the Death Star right now. Let's go Katarn. Don't need anything but you, your blaster and whatever knowledge you can bring about stormtroopers; and that battlestation Leia's trapped on," he ordered.

Kyle put his left hand on his hip and pointed his right index finger in Han's face, "You're _nuts_! I know you were, like, the Princess' foster brother or somethin', right? But sneaking aboard what I know the Imps have been building is suicide! Her highness is–"

"Look, Katarn, that's my sister you're about to talk about, I'd be careful," Luke suddenly interrupted the scowling former stormtrooper officer; who glanced aside at the younger man with a raised eyebrow.

At that moment Skywalker felt a strong Force energy flowing from Katarn. "Kyle, have you ever been trained to use the Force?" Luke invoked quietly.

Han thumbed again towards Katarn, "_Another_ Jedi? Oh that'll be just great!" He'd been putting up with too many Jedi throughout his life.

An arrogant one like Kyle, would be another nail in his proverbial coffin, the captain of the Millennium Falcon was very sure about that.

Kyle snorted and folded his arms with a disbelieving expression on his scruffy features. "No I haven't. I'm _not_ a Jedi...who are you anyway? Apart from Princess Leia's brother, apparently?"

"Luke Skywalker. I'm a Jedi apprentice, as is Mara Jade here," Luke introduced motioning to Mara.

Kyle eyed the young woman appreciatively, then heard a clearing of the throat and turned to notice Madine's narrowed eyes.

"Marilou Jade Madine," Skywalker corrected.

Katarn nodded and averted his gaze back to Luke, "Of course. Are you two coming along as well?" Kyle invoked, motioning between the two teens, Skywalker shook his head.

Han began to reply, "Just myself, Chewie here and Obi-Wan Kenobi—" before he was interrupted by Katarn, who actually looked interested.

"_General_ Obi-Wan Kenobi? As in the Negotiator? My father raised me on stories about the Jedi. This might be a kamikaze mission, but what the hell. Might as well go out with a bang then be stuck with a bunch of smelly kids trying to learn to fight. You've got me, Solo," Katarn held out his hand and Han shook it firmly.

"Just what the Hell you're going to do with me is all your own fault."

Han smirked at the former stormtrooper officer. "Oh we are going to get by just peachy, Katarn."

-xxx-

Obi-Wan was seated on a storage container just outside the Falcon with his arms folded, his eyes were following the ground crew and the general maintenance required for the shabby collection of ships and freighters.

The only ships worthy of note, were the new X-wings Dodonna had shown to him.

_Impressive fighters considering how they were constructed underground, with donated plans smuggled away from the Empire by their creator._

Dodonna had introduced Obi-Wan to Red Leader, who had flown during the Clone Wars with Anakin. The squadron leader was surprised to learn about Han and Luke being Skywalker's sons; and inquired if they could fly as well as their father.

Kenobi replied Han had a mission to rescue Princess Organa, but that Luke might be interested.

_Correction_, Obi-Wan thought wryly. _Luke would be very interested, he's his father's son and well trained by his foster brother_, the aging Jedi Master smiled proudly. He had full confidence in his apprentice; and knew Luke would do the Rebellion proud.

Luke didn't know it yet but he was a natural born leader. One day Obi-Wan knew that he would be the most powerful Jedi Master who had yet lived. Yoda had foreseen as much and Kenobi knew deep down that this was true.

Obi-Wan had had such high hopes for Anakin and they had been dashed.

The Force had given him a second chance through Anakin's son. And, this time, Obi-Wan would find his retribution.


	6. Status Zone

**Chapter Six: Status Zone**

* * *

**W**ell?" Obi-Wan said expectantly to his Padawan, who blinked his blue eyes in response to his master's words; before looking aside at the impressive X-wing fighter with an eager nod of his fair head.

"Oh...yes. Definitely, yes," Luke looked over at Red Leader, (standing beside Kenobi expectantly, with his arms folded over his tan under-uniform,) and nodded his head once again as his definitive response. "Yes sir, I would be honoured to be part of your squadron."

Commander Garven Dreis' brown eyes crinkled in the corners as he put a hand on Skywalker's shoulder, "It would be our honour Padawan Skywalker—"

"Please call me Luke, or Skywalker, sir," Luke intervened gently.

"—Luke then." Commander Dreis continued with a wry expression at the kindly youth, "I met your father once, a brilliant pilot," he looked away Luke at Han; whom was standing beside his foster brother with his arms folded over his chest and his face set in a scowl.

(_Looking too over-protective of his foster brother, as usual_, Obi-Wan observed with a sigh.)

"I don't know about inheriting skills through bloodlines," Garven scratched his chin. "But I do believe in the Force. I have every faith in your abilities, Luke."

Skywalker put his hand on Han's shoulder, "My brother taught me everything I know, sir. He's the best pilot in the galaxy," Luke looked up at Han, sensing the distrust and apprehension in the older man's demeanour didn't take the Force to do so.

"Han knows that I'm no sitting duck in a pilot's seat."

Solo looked down at his foster brother with a raised eyebrow, "Of course you're not, kid. I taught you after all," he looked aside at Dreis. "Sir, could I speak to you a moment? Alone?"

Luke looked sightly ruffled and stepped in front of Solo with a purposeful narrowing of his very blue eyes, "Han," he warned before Garven could even open his mouth to respond.

The unspoken words that lay behind the simple stating of his name, didn't perturb the former Prince of the Empire one little smidgen; and Han merely stared innocently down at his foster brother.

"I'm not going to talk the Commander out of having you as part of the squad, Luke. I'd like to discuss what tactics he thinks are going to be in order, if the squadron is called into battle against this Death Star," Solo responded smoothly, putting a hand on Skywalker's left shoulder as he stepped around the shorter man.

"Commander," Han waved his hand encouragingly and Dreis bowed his head respectfully to Kenobi, before following the Captain of the Millennium Falcon across the makeshift hanger bay to a more secluded area.

Red Leader watched Solo lean against a transport mover, and fold his arms across his chest with a firm expression, _A hard man. Too hardened for his age_. "Your highness, before you say anything, I'd like to state that myself and the other pilots will make sure Luke is well briefed and watched—"

"With all due respect, sir," Han interrupted. "I trust a man like you to do that task without having to reassure me. Thank-you, but there's something else," he shifted his stance and crossed his left leg over his right. "When you're up there –or even _before_ you take off– if my brother..." Solo took in a deep breath before exhaling quickly.

"If Luke," Han repeated, "mentions anything about having a bad feeling or having a vision about the battle, follow it to the letter. I know you flew with Anakin Skywalker, Commander, so I think that you'll believe me when I say that my brother's predictions are not without merit."

Garven's careworn features took on a grim expression. "I do believe in the Force; and yes I flew with your father. If Luke says anything, I will change the battle tactics immediately," he offered his hand and Han shook it firmly.

"I'd like you to call me Dave, your highness. I don't care for all that 'sir' business. I've heard both very good, and equally strange stories about you, your highness. I'm glad to see from meeting you that the good ones all appear to be true."

Solo gave the commander a crooked smirk as they headed back to Obi-Wan and Luke. "So are most of the strange ones, Dave. And just call me Han, I'm not one for titles either, I've been putting up with 'your highness' this and that since I was a kid."

Garven raised an eyebrow jokingly, "That long, huh?"

Han rubbed his chin, tapping the scar embedded along it thoughtfully, "Sometimes it seems like an eternity."

-xxx-

Leaving Dave to attempt locating all of Red Squadron, Han headed off towards the Falcon, trying to quell his feelings of apprehension about Luke being inducted into a flight squadron and potentially having to come up against that 'Death Star'.

_The kid will be fine_, Solo mentally scolded himself as he sided up to his ship, nodding at Chewie, who was loading up supplies; his co-pilot wuffed out a greeting as the Wookiee loped up the gang plank. Han flopped down on one of the containers nearby and rubbed his eyes.

_Luke's nineteen now, and I trained him for this. Not to mention those Jedi reflexes of his..._

"Han! Han! You sly, old ship-dog!" An exuberant, very familiar voice broke into Solo's disparaging thoughts; and Han turned his head to see a tall, dark-skinned man approaching him with outstretched arms and a bright grin.

The dashing figure was dressed in an elaborate ensemble, consisting of fitted black pants; brown, bantha leather knee-high boots; a silky violet coloured shirt; and a vibrant, heavily embroidered in gold, dark-green cloak.

Han's face fell into an expression of disbelief, before cracking to a wide smile as he let out a laugh of surprise and stood up to meet the dark-skinned man, pulling him into a back-slapping hug.

"Lando Calrissian, as the stars live and die! I haven't seen you in five years, buddy!" Solo pulled back his slightly shorter friend, and looked the one-time two-bit gambler up and down.

"You look expensive. What the hell are you doing in this scurrier nest?"

Calrissian smirked under his perfect, thin, black mustache and shrugged his shoulders. "I was Administrator of a little mining operation on Bespin. Then the Empire took over and kicked me out of office when I protested their takeover." Lando explained, as Han lead him over to the pile of transport containers next to the Falcon.

"So I thought, what the hell, might as well get some revenge as well as the potential ranking. I tracked down some underground recruiters through a few contacts and, ta-da," Lando waved his hand as he sat down on the left pile of containers. "Here I am."

Han flashed his lop-sided grin and sat on the pile of containers opposite Lando. "Here you are." He rested his arms on his thighs. "So, any idea how you're going to weasel your ranks out of the Rebel Command?"

Lando inclined his head and lent forward, his brown eyes glinting. "Word around the mess is that you've recruited a former Imperial Stormtrooper-turned-Rebel spy, to help you infiltrate some gigantic battle-station, that the Empire's holding your foster sister hostage on."

Solo raised his brow and folded his arms, tapping his fingers on his upper arms. "News travels fast. They're right, I am heading out to Phindar with Katarn, Kenobi and Chewie to rescue Leia. The moment that Death Star shows up, we're sneaking aboard." He revealed stoically, waiting for Lando to call him nuts.

"Sounds like a plan," the quick reply came from Calrissian instead, "mind if I join you?"

Han rubbed the back of his neck, _Oh boy...I suppose being around me long enough makes everyone just as crazy_, he thought to himself, before shrugging. "Of course not. The more the merrier—"

"Recruiting more blaster-fodder, Han?" A sharp tongued voice interrupted.

Both men looked aside at the red haired girl, and Han pointed his finger at Master Yoda's Padawan. "Oh _real_ funny, young lady. Try to have a little more confidence in _me_, at least. Lando, you remember Mara Jade, wit extraordinaire."

Calrissian winked at Mara as he shook her offered hand. "I do, but she was knee-high to the ground the last time I saw her," Lando looked the shapely teen up and down. "You've certainly gotten pretty, darlin', certainly not a baby anymore. How old are you now?"

Mara narrowed her green eyes playfully, "Still jailbait." She folded her arms under her breasts as she looked across at where Kenobi and Luke were approaching.

Skywalker's face split into a smile as Lando got to his feet to embrace the fair-haired Jedi Padawan.

"Luke! Kid, you're all grown up!" Lando pulled Luke back and shook his head with a sigh. "Damn, I'm getting old. You're not heading out with your brother and Obi-Wan?"

Skywalker shook his head. "I'm going to be training with one of the X-wing squadrons along with Mara," his blue eyes darted across to the red-haired girl, before turning back to Lando. "What are your plans?"

Calrissian thumbed over to the Falcon, "I asked Han to join the mission to rescue your sister. You don't mind, do you Obi-Wan?" He questioned the aging Jedi Master, who shrugged his brown cloak covered shoulders.

"Not in the slightest. We can always use a good shot like yours, Lando," Kenobi responded smoothly, glancing around enquiringly. "Speaking of good shots, where is that young spy you said would be accompanying us, Han?"

Solo glanced around, "Not at clue, Obi-Wan." Han strolled over to the base of the Falcon's boarding ramp and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Chewie!" He yelled up into his freighter.

[What is it, Cub?] An equally loud, answering growl came back from within the bowels of the ship.

"Have you seen Katarn?!" Han questioned, just as he uttered those words a pair of piercing, shadowed brown eyes suddenly blocked his vision and Solo yelped. "_Gah_!" He complained, almost falling back onto his behind.

Recovering his composure, Han glared up at Kyle Katarn, who had been standing half-way up the boarding ramp; hidden from sight in the shadows cast from the overhead.

Solo pointed his finger at the amused looking, younger man, "Don't ever do that again! I shoot first and ask questions later, buddy." He folded his arms as Kyle shrugged and leisurely strolled down the ramp. "How long were you standing up there?"

Kyle shrugged his broad shoulders and lent against the left boarding ramp lowering-pole, folding his arms to counter Han's defensive stance, "Not that long. I was helping your fuzz-ball load up this junk so we can set off." He revealed, thumbing back into the ship.

Han rolled his eyes, "Crix was right about you having no tact, Katarn. Maybe if you played less of a lone wolf, you'd know wookiees don't take kindly to insults," he pointed out, before waving to Kenobi and Calrissian. "Lando, Obi-Wan, this is Kyle Katarn. Kyle, Master Kenobi and Lando Calrissian."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Han's actual use of 'Master Kenobi,' (which he hadn't heard from Luke's foster brother for nearly twenty years,) and offered his hand to Katarn. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr Katarn." He greeted.

Kyle beamed, "Please call me Kyle. Master Kenobi, it is a real honour, I can't begin..." he trailed off when Han and Luke let out a snort of laughter, at the sudden exuberance in the serious spy's voice at meeting Obi-Wan.

Kenobi smiled kindly at the embarrassed Katarn. "It's all right. Luke tells me you have great Force potential," he mentioned, sensing the same level of Force energy as his Padawan had, from the former Imperial stormtrooper. "If you like, during the trip I can explain some things to you about the Force."

Katarn shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds interesting. More interesting than cheating Solo out of his money in Sabacc." He goaded Solo, who scowled in response as Lando put his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Hey, you're not going to cheat Han out of any money." Calrissian smirked and thumbed over to Han. "At least not while I'm on this trip, that's _my_ job."

Mara rolled her eyes as she lent her arm atop of Luke's left shoulder. "I am so glad I don't have to tag along on this testosterone packed, boy's own adventure," she mentioned, smirking to herself as she noticed Skywalker's blush at her being so close to him.

Lando looked over at Mara and smirked himself, seeing the interaction between the two Jedi Padawans; who used to bicker like crazy in each others presence. "Oh I'm sure you'd much rather stay here and keep an 'eye' on Luke," he used air-quotes to drive his teasing home.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes to side to observe Luke and Mara. _Obviously it's not only Han and I that can sense something brewing between those two_, he thought with concern as Mara flushed herself and stepped away from Luke, who blinked his blue eyes at Jade with surprise.

"Good afternoon, Master Han," a cheery voice chirped offside and the assembled group and Han turned his eyes across to glare at the golden protocol droid.

"Threepio. What are you doing here?" Solo invoked through gritted teeth. It had been a pleasant ten years away from the tetchy, prissy droid. (In other words, their reunion hadn't been mutually appreciated.) "Tell me you're not coming with us. Make my day...Hell, make my next _decade_..."

The protocol droid tilted his head to the side, "Oh, but Master Luke insisted that I accompany you on your mission, as Artoo would be busy as his X-wing astromech droid," he explained his presence.

Han rolled his eyes to the side to regard his foster brother, who was trying to hide a devious smirk behind his right hand, "Oh did he now? How _thoughtful_. I'll remember that the next time I have to save his ungrateful hide, which always seems to get into trouble." He pointed at Luke, "I'll remember this, kid."

Doing a fair impression of his foster brother's _Who? What? Me?_ expression, Luke knocked away Han's finger and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I couldn't help it. I thought you'd get a laugh out of me finally pulling a fast one over you," Luke mumbled into Han's shoulder; and the older man pulled him back with a chuckle, nudging Luke's chin with his fist.

"Yeah, it's a good one. Unfair, but you know," Han ruffled his little brother's hair, "all's fair in all that important stuff. I'm proud of you, Luke," he pulled the fair haired young man into another tight hug. "We're going to get through all this. I promise I'll bring back Leia and we'll see about Mom."

* * *

Only a short update, but considering it's been years, I didn't want to post anything too long. (Don't worry, I've more to post if people are still interested.)


End file.
